Musical Secret
by ChocolateIchigo11
Summary: a mysterious girl come to Saotome gakuen. a girl with a rare talent. What will happen and who is she? OC x the guys..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Uta no Prince sama Doesn't belong to me**

**So anyway this is my first fanfic I hope you guys like it. OC x St*rish boys (please don't kill me because of this)**

**So um.. Tsukihara Shiho belongs to me**

* * *

"Aaahhh~ why am I here?" I walk and walk and walk around the school ground. Saotome Gakuen is the school. I climb up one of the tree and stand up on the branch. "So this is... Saotome _Gakuen,_ 'huh?" I said to myself. I see the scenery of the school. A huge lake, a gazebo, the school building, the girls and boys dormitory can be see.

"I blame all of this to Reiji-san! This is all his fault! Uhh!" I jump from the branch to the ground with an angry face. "Why does Reiji-san have a big mouth?!" I pout and walk to the schoold building.

I'm going to tell about me now. I'm Tsukihara Shiho, a girl with short hair, my eyes is dark sapphire, I always wear boys outfits and a tomboyish girl. I always call a cold heart girl since I was little, I never have any close friends and I always left alone. It's all because of my talent

I'm currently Quartet Night from Shining agency manager. Saotome-san found me intresting. He meet me when I was in junior high school, I was helping an old lady that was going to get thief by a stupidly dangeruos tenager. They were talking about stealing something from her but I hear what they just said and they were scared of me and apparently my eyes are the one that made them scared.

Saotome-san said that I have an intresting talent, well I was gifted with that but everyone think that it was creepy. But, Saotome-san give me hope and I become Quartet Night manager since that time.

Today I was here because of Reiji-san big mouth! He said that I have another hidden talent inside me. I do have it but I keeping it a secret. He found out and telling it to everyone. At first it was just to Ai, Ranmaru-kun and Camus-san, they promise that they won't tell anyone but apperently Reiji-san have a big mouth and tell it to Saotome-san.

"And now.. I have to study here for my debut being an idol, haaahhh..." I sigh heavily. I am going to be an idol but I'm still Quartet Night manager 'till the end, I love being with them.

I walk around and everyone is looking at me with a strange face, some of the girls are whispering about me I guess, since they were looking at me. A guy from another diraction is running and he bump into me.

"_Tsumimasen_" I apologize to the guy.

"No, I'm sorry, I was the one who bump into you" he said, he lend me his hand and help me get up.

"Ah.. Kurusu Syo, right?" I said when I see his face. An amazing blue eyes, with his pinkish blonde hair is a perfect match. He wears a casual clothes, I think it because today is Sunday

"Syo, are you alright?" Ask one more guy. Now the guy have a red hair and a chrimson red eyes. I think he's a cheerful guy, I can tell from he's face

"Yeah I'm fine" Syo answer

"Ittoki Otoya and Kurusu Syo.." I said to them both. I look at their face to see if it really is them

_"He?_ You just call my name. Who are you? How do you know my name?" Otoya ask. **"Obviosly I know, I'm All-stars manager and you both are their ****_kouhai_****'s. Ittoki Otoya, Reiji-san ****_kouhai_****'s. Kurusu Syo, Ai ****_kouhai_****'s****_"_**

_"Ne_... Can you hear us?" Otoya shake my shoulder

"Eh? Please excuse me" I said and walk away from those two. "Who is that boy?" Syo ask Otoya

"I don't know either" Otoya answer. "I can hear what you said.." I mumble. I turn around and point at them. "Don't you dare calling me a boy" I said and continue walking away

"H, how?!" Syo shouts in so much confusion. Otoya shook his head feeling the same

"Waaaa! That was a girl?!" Shout a girl

"But he- I mean she is so cool!" Shout another one. I walk around the school again and find another guy bump into me. What's with guys in this school?!

"Ah, sorry" he said to me. I nod and look up at his face, blue eyes just like Syo's, his hair is long and have an orange colour and he's holding a rose. That's definetely "Jinguji Ren..." I said

"Eh?" He said with a confuse face. "You, how do you.." He said

"You don't need to know. Please excuse me" I bow and walk away. **"He's thinking that am I a girl or not.. What a stupid guy. Haaahh.. guy these days.."**

I arrive at the principal room. "Saotome-san.. Room..." I look up in the sign, a girl with short hair open the door from inside when I try to open the door

"Aah.._ Gomennasai_" I said

"_Iie, kochirakoso._ It's alright, you want to come in?" She asks me nicely

"Yeah, thank you" I answer her smile with another smile. I come in and she goes out. **"Goddess of music, Nanami Haruka.."**

_"Shitsureishimasu"_ I said. "Aha~haha~haha~hahaaa~ Miss Tsu~Ki~Haraaaa~ it's nice to see you again" Saotome-san greet me with his laugh filling the room

"Ye, yeah.. Nice to see you again too, Saotome-san" I answer him with a sweatdrop. I sit on the chair in front of his desk and on his right there was Tsukimiya Ringo and on his left Hyuuga Ryuuya

"Aaa~_ kawaii!_ Who is he shiniing~?" Ringo asks

"No, no~ not he~ _desuu~_ it's She~" Saotome-san answers

"Eeehh?! She's a girl?!" Ryuuya shouts. "Sorry for being a girl" I said coldly

"Man, this girl is scarry" Ryuuya mumble. "You can just said it if I'm that scarry" I said again to him. He look terrify with all of my answer

"Whaaa~ she's a girl, so cute.. Shiniingg~ can she get my class?" Ringo ask sweetly and tugging my arm

"Anoo..." I said

"Aha~haaa~haaaa, she is going to be in your class. This girl here is All-stars manager and she have a special ability!" Saotome-san said again. "As you can see, she can answer what ever Ryuuya mumbling or even thinking. This girl talent can hear what ever people said, she can listen or heard even the smallest sound ever" Saotome-kun explain again

"Heee~ that's cool! Ne, ne, what's your name?!" Ringo ask again

"Umm.. I'm Tsukihara Shiho, 16 years old, blood type B, instrument guitar but I can play drum too" I answer him

"Whaa~ then play a duet with Ryuuya!" Ringo points at Ryuuya with his index finger. Ryuuya shook his head with a terrify look

"He thinks I'm scarry and cold hearted woman. Stupidly he still thinks that I'm a boy" I said with a calm an annoyed face at Ryuuya

"Oi, Shining! How did you find a girl like this?!" Ryuuya shouts at Saotome-kun

"Ryuuya you're noisy!" Ringo shouts. I raise my hand and open my mouth, "Maybe I should check on my room fir—"

The door suddenly open and 4 figures of teen are coming in. _"Shitsure—!"_

"Ah, Kurusu Syo and Ittoki Otoya" I said

"Oohh.. The boy I that I bumped" Ren said. I have enough of this for a day!

"Who?" A blue hair boy with a mole on the bottom of his left eyes said. "Hijirikawa Masato.." I mumble

"Ahahaha—haaa—haaa! I see you already knew them" Saotome-san laugh so hard, it makes me feel weird that he has this school and the biggest idol agency

**"How can I not.. I'm the one that sent a message for Reiji-san, Ai, Camus-san and Ranmaru-kun so their not late! Well of course Ai won't be late but still I have to do all their schedule!" **I think

"What's with that look Jinguji Ren" I said

"You're a girl?" Ren ask. Without even thinking I slap his forehead._ "Itte!"_ Ren said and rub his forehead

"It's rude for a guy to ask that" I said with a cold tone. "What are you guys looking?!" I said to Syo and Otoya with a death glare

**"This girl is scarry!"** Syo and Otoya think

"I better get out before Masato-san get the same as these three, excuse me.." I said, I open the door and go to the girls dormitory, good thing that it's kind of quite and peaceful then in Saotome-san room

"I guess this is it.." I walk in and found my room. On the hall I see 2 girls and 2 boys walking together. I look at them, "Shinomiya Natsuki, Aijima Cecil, Shibuya Tomochika, goddess of music" I mumbling alone once again. It seems Natsuki know that I'm calling her name

"What's wrong?" He said

"Shinomiya Natsuki..." I said his name again

"Aaahh— _kawaii!_" He shouts and runs toward me. He hugs me close. "P, please stop.." I said

"Natsuki-kun, who is it?" Tomochika said. She's really a cute and cheerful girl, she's the same as Otoya but Otoya seems more innocent

"The boy on the principal room" Haruka said

"Nice to meet you again, Haruka-san" I smile at her. "I feel like I seen you somewhere before" Cecil is observing me like I'm some kind of alien from outer space!

"That's rude of you black cat" I push his face away. He rub his nose. Tomochika look at me with a curious face and think about something. "I'm a new student. If you have something on your mind just said it. It's not like I bite or something, Tomochika-kun"

"Haaa?! How do you know my name?!" She shouts

"Ano.. How do you know my name just now?" Haruka ask me. I shook my head and open my room door's. "You're Nanami Haruka, you're Shibuya Tomochika, you're Aijima Cecil and you're Shinomiya Natsuki" I said while pointing them one by one

"..." They keep quite but Natsuki seems happy that I know his name. He even pull out a bow out of nowhere

"Oh, I'm a girl" I said and I come to my room and left them

"Eh? Who is that?" Tomochika whispers. "He- I mean she! Can read my mind!"

"I don't know it either.. But I feel like I meet her somewhere" Cecil answer

* * *

**Leave a comment and review please:3**


	2. Chapter 2

"School.. Today.. Huh?..." I wake up as soon as I hear a the alarm on my handphone. It's so noisy even if I put the volume on four

I get up and brush my teeth, I go change to my new school uniform and my high knee boots, since I wear a skirt I have to wear another shorts that looks longer than the skirt. Obiviously I'm not that girly but to make me looks like a girl a little, I wear my cherry blossom pendant. It's my favorite things other than my PSP and books

I open a cereal box on my shelf and have it for breakfast and for the drink, chocolate milk to boost up my mood. "Now, I better get going" I left my room and lock it first

After 15 minutes walking, I arrive at the school building. I go to the hall way and search for Ringo-sensei.. Well that's what I have to call him now. "..."

"You need something?" I smile at the girl behind me. She blush lightly and shook her head. I continue walking and found Ringo-sensei room

_"Shitsureishimasu"_ I open the door and see Ringo and Ryuuya is preapering their paper for today teaching._ "Ah! Ohayou _Tsuki-chaaan!" Ringo shouts with a go-lucky-smile

"_Ohayou gozaimasu" _I greet him back. I look at Ryuuya with a cold stare. "_Ohayou.."_ I greet him and sit on the couch

"_O, ohayou.._" He answer. "You're thinking that I'm kind of nice this morning" I said to him

"! Please don't kill me!" He shouts

"Why should I?" I ask him. I open a book next to me and read it until Ringo-sensei done with what ever he's doing now. "Ah, Tsuki-chan, after homeroom on lunch break. Can you get your book in the library?" Ringo-sensei asks me

I nod. "Alright" and continue reading the book. "Ringo-sensei, who's book is this?" I ask him after I'm done reading one chapter

"Ryuuya's" Ringo answer. I blink and look at Ryuuya with a curious and cold stares. "Uuuhhh..." Ryuuya mumble

"Can I borrow it?" I ask him. He nods and I smile a little. "I know it's rare for me to smile but please don't think something like that" I said with a cold tone

"Eeeh? What did Ryuuya thinks?!" Ringo shouts in curious mode. "Nothing, it's creepy" I answer him

"Then, shall we go now Tsuki-chan?" Ringo ask me with a nice smile. I blush and nods. We walk together to the class and I stop for a minutes in front of the door

_"Ohayou-puu!_" Ringo greet his students

"_Ohayou!"_ Everyone greet him back. "Today, we have a new student!" Ringo said again with a sweet smile

Otoya sit straight hearing there's a new student. Tomochika and Haruka seems wondering if it's me. Natsuki eyes are sparkling and Masato seems to be curious. **"Too many sound. My head is getting dizzier, I better stop it for now" **I close my eyes and take a deep breath in and let it out. "_Saa,_ you may come in, Tsuki-chan!" Ringo said

That's my signal. I come in with my right foot first. The girls are looking at me with so much curiousity and the boy is thinking am I a girl or a boy. I stand up straight next to Ringo-sensei

Ringo-sensei is writing my name on the board. The _Tsuki_ on my name means moon and_ Shi_ means four

"Tsukihara Shiho, 16 years old... I'm a girl.. _Yoroshiku onegaiishimasu"_ I bow at them a little and smile nicely

"Waaa_—_! To cool for a girl!" Shouts a girl

"_Kakkoii!_ She's so cool! I fall for her!" One more girl whisper

**"She have a different personality than yesterday..."** Tomochika, Haruka, Natsuki, Masato and Otoya thinks. I smile at them with a sweet smile too

**"She's definetely an S!"** They think again

"Tsuki-chan sits next to Otoya" Ringo-sensei points at my sit. I nod and walk to my sit. Otoya move a little from my sit

_"Yoroshiku ne,_ Ittoki Otoya" I smile at him. He blush and nods. My first impression of Otoya is not wrong, he's cute, adorable, puppy like boy. **"Reiji-san have a cute ****_kouhai.._****"**

"Tsuki-chan!" Ringo shouts

"_Ha, haii!"_ I answer

"Don't space out! Otoya is your partner for today homework, alright?" Ringo said with a happy-lucky smile

"_He?!_ Me?!" Otoya shouts. Ringo nods. I look at Otoya with a straight face. No expression as always but then I smile at him. I don't want everyone to know that I'm evil and cold hearted

"Un, let's be a great partner Otoya-kun" I call him by his first name. Otoya blush when I call him that. He then open his mouth and try to say something. "Shi, shiho-chan is fine right?"

"Just Shiho is fine, or Shi is fine too" I smile at him

"Whaaaa_—_, Otoya-kun lucky" Natsuki whispers to Masato. Masato look at me with a straight face. Tomochika and Haruka is looking at me too

"Natsuki-san likes little and cute things 'huh?" I said to Otoya. Otoya nods anwering my question

"No wonder, everytime Ai got home, he brought a dolls or some cute bow" I mumble

"What did you said?" Otoya ask me. I shook my head. "U_—_un, nothing" and smile at him

After homeroom, I stand up and go to another way but Otoya pull my hand. "A-aah.." I said

"Where are you going?" Otoya ask

"Aren't you going to have lunch?" Tomochika ask too

"I would, but I have to go to the library first" I answer them

"But.." Haruka said

"If you come to the cafeteria late you won't get any lunch" Masato continue

"Then I'll bake a cookies maybe for_—_ " Natsuki word got cut by the four

"She'll eat the food in the cafeteriaa!". I make a confuse face. "_A, are—?" _I said

"I'll go and treath you!" Otoya said

"Eh? Bu, but.." I said

"It's ok! You're new! Just think of it as a welcome gift from us!" Otoya said with a sweet smile. I blush seeing that sweet smile of him. I can't believe his Reiji-san _kouhai_

_"_Al, alright. I'll repay it later" I answer him

"No! It's my treath!" Otoya move his face closer to mine. I blush. "_A, arigatou.."_ I smile at him

Otoya face turn flash red just like his eyes and hair. "Y, you're welcome.." Otoya said and walk away and run to the cafeteria

**"He's so cute.. Thinking that I'm a sweet and a nice girl. That was the first time a boy call me nice and sweet other than the All-Stars members"**

I walk to the library after the other 4 go to the cafeteria. I found the library and get in. I search for the book that Ringo said. "Ah!" I smile when I find it but someone else hand is beside my hand, it wants to take the book too. I look at the owner of the hand

"Eh? Ichinose.. Tokiya..." I said

"Eng? A, aren't you?!" Tokiya shouts when I call his name. "Shiho?" He said

I shook my head and want to run away seeing his face again. "Long time no see. How are you?" He pull my blazer. I'm trembling in fear. "... _Ge, genki-desu! _I'm fine" I answer him

"Why are you here?" He ask me. We walk together to the cafteria after I get the book that I need. "..."

"Why are you so quite?" He ask me

"Tokiya, why is your mind sometimes empty? But when it's full, it's fill with Otoya-kun or music. You like Otoya-kun don't you?" I ask him with a straight face

"What kind of stupid question is that?!" He hits my head

"I'm just saying! Well.. The goddess is right in the corner of you mind somewhere" I said to him

"You never change, does anyone know that you're their manager?" Tokiya asks me. He look at me with his blue eyes

"Nope, everyone is stupid" I said to him

"You're still cold but sometimes sweet and warm. Well, that's your true colour" Tokiya pats my head softly, he always like this. A big brother like

"You're thinking now.." I said to him

"Right... Now let's just think about my mind later, you must be hungry" Tokiya said. He looks around and find Otoya waving his hand to us

"Um.. Tokiya, please don't tell everyone that I'm Quartet Night manager" I look at Tokiya with a serious look. He nods. Then, we sit down on the chair where everyone is sitting

"_Haii!_ This is it!" Otoya gives me a piece of cake. "**Chocolate.. How does he knows..."**

"Um.. This is?" I ask him

"Shi-chan seems out of energy so we decide to bought you a chocolate cake" Natsuki said with a smile

"But.. How do you guys?" I ask them

"Etto.. Yesterday you bring a bottle of chocolate milk on your backpack. So we taught that you like chocolate" Otoya explains

_"A, arigatou" _I said to them with a nice smile. They blush. "Well, sorry for not being cute yesterday, Kurusu Syo!" I shout even tough Syo isn't around

"Eh?! How do you?!" Syo shouts from a long distance. He still in front of the cafeteria door

"Hoo— she's pretty interesthing" Ren said with his flirtious tone. The two boys come together and walk to the table. Syo sits beside Natsuki and Ren sits next to me

"If you're trying to get my attention by flirting around with me it won't work" I said to Ren, I look at Ren with a death glare

"Scarry_—_ So, may I know about you more little princess?" Ren asks me. I keep quite ignoring his question. "Do you know? That you look more like a bunny, maybe I call you Usagi-chan" Ren said to me

"Please don't make me want to kill you for calling me_ Usagi!_" I talk so fast

_"Ano ne_, Shiho-kun we would like to know about you better" Cecil said

**"This boy still curious about me"**. I keep quite for awhile and I open my mouth. "Curiousity kill the cat" I said to him with a dark smile

_"Nyaaa— !_ Sadist! _Akuma-desu_! This girl is sadist demon!" Cecil hides under the table

"Ah! Cecil-kun, I'm just kidding, I'll answer it. Sorry for being so scarry but I'm not as scarry as Camus-san dog's right?" I said with a smile and lending my hand to get him out from under the table

"Eh? How do you know that Camus have a dog?" Cecil asks

"_Eh?! Ee.. Ettoo.._. E, everyone knows of course, you're from shining agency. Who wouldn't know" I'm trembling and sweating

"Then, can we start knowing you better, _Usagi-_ch_—_" I throw my round chocolate topping to Ren mouth

"Nyeemm.. Nyumm.." Ren munch and swallow

"Tsukihara Shiho, I don't mind being call Shi or Shiho. I'm 16 years old. I'm alone here, my family is in a foreign country. My birthday is in 4 March. My instrument is guitar and I like chocolates, everything that taste sweet I like it. My hobby is shopping clothes and reading books. I'm 164 cm and 46 kg, blood type B" I introduce myself to them once again. My dark Chocolate brown eyes looking at the tea cup next to Ren hand

"I can hear it.." I mumble

"Eh?" Everyone look at me with a surprise look

"Natsuki-san, please excuse me" I stand up and pull Natsuki-san glasses. "Ah! _C-cotto!_ Shiho!" Syo shouts. But it's to late, I pull his glasses off and give it to Ren

"..." Natsuki open his eyes but he turns into someone else. He glare at me with a death glare. A glare that can see through all your mind

He grabs my T-shirt colar and pull me closer harshly. "You, who are you?" He ask me

"You should state your name first before asking a girl! You're thinking about me and yet you're sleep in Natsuki body. I'm curious" I said to him and glare at him too. I'm not going to lose to a guy like this!

"I see you're a rare creature" he look at me. I keep quite and look at him with a serious look

"P, please stop it! Satsuki!" Otoya shouts

"Satsuki! Let her go!" Syo order Satsuki

"Let her go? You should shut your mouth up midget!" He shouts at Syo and continue glaring at me more and deeper. His green eyes are looking at me and looking around my mind

"You'll find nothing" I said to him. "Satsuki is it? You're so stupid, you're going to ruin Natsuki reputation by doing this to me!" I said again. Satsuki seems to snap out and look around. He keep quite and look at me again for a moment

"Your name?" He ask

"Tsukihara Shiho.." I asnwer him. He glare at me for a second and put the glasses back on. "Shi-chan?" Natsuki said

_"Okaerii— _welcome back Natsuki-san" I smile at him. "Here" I feed him a spoon of cake

"Aaamm.. Eeeemm!_ Oishi! _Delicious Shi-chan!" Natsuki shouts in happiness. _"Merci.._" He said

"You're plenty welcome" I smile at him

"Natsuki! That's cheating!" Otoya shouts

"Eh?" I look at Otoya with a confuse face. His face turn red and I think there's something wrong with him. "You're alright? You're face is getting red" I said

"Eeehh?" Otoya touch his face. "It feels hot isn't it?" I ask him

"N, no..." He said. I still curious about Otoya face but oh well, Otoya won't tell me

"I better get back to class, I have to put this book first and then go back to my dormitory" I said to them all. I smile at them and leave. First day on school and so many new things that I see, I think that this school is an amazing place..

* * *

**Comment and review pleaseX3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Today... Is..." I look at the school swimming pool

"Un, today is sports. Shi-kun can swim right?" Otoya asks

"Of course I can" I answer him

"Well, I tought if you can't maybe I can help you or give you a mouth-to-mouth help Usa_—" _I hit Ren face with my towel again

"Ren you never learn" Syo add

"... Keep thinking about things like that I'm going to kill you!" I glare at Ren with a serious one

"You're pretty interesting" Ren said with a flirtious look

"I'm going to swim now" I jump to the pool and start swimming. The teacher give me a high grade for swimming so good

"Arigatou gozaimasu" I bow and leave to change back to my uniform. When I put my uniform back I feel like I forget about something

I left the swimming pool and go to the cafeteria. "Shi-kun!" Otoya shouts

"Ah!" I wave at him and smile. I go to his table and see everyone is sitting there nicely with a cup of hot choco

"Here!" Tomochika gives me a cup

"Thanks" I smile at her and sip the hot choco. "Syo.. You're Ok?" I ask Syo that looks terribly scared by something

"..." Syo keep quite and never answer my question. "You're..." Syo shut my mouth by covering it with his hand

"Ummphh!" I mumble

"Don't say a word!" Syo said. I nod and Syo release my mouth. **"Syo is scared about Natsuki in the water turn into Satsuki.. Haha.. This boy is interesting"**

"Hey, Shiho" Tokiya said

"Yeah?" I answer his call

"Aren't you wearing a pendant? The usual pendant you love to wear" Tokiya point at my neck. I look at my neck. "My pendant gone!" I shouts

"Your pendant is it a cherry blossom?" Masato ask. I nod. "Then it's on the bottom of the swimming pool" Masato continue

"You said what?!" I shout

"Yeah, I saw it too" Cecil add

"Whaaa? I better get it!" I stand up and suddenly I hear Haruka tought

"I know it's dark, but that pendant is something precious for me" I look at Haruka face with a sweet smile and continue walking to the swimming pool. Otoya suddenly stand up and walk away too

"What's with Otoya?" Syo asks

"**He's a nice boy.." **Tokiya thinks

I arrive at the swimming pool. As Haruka thinks. It's dark! I'm trembling in fear but I have to find my pendant! That pendant is a gift from Ai. He gave me as a present for my birthday last year. It's so precious to me. I bitterly look at the pool water

**"What if a monster come out of that pool or ghost?!"** I think and trembling even more. A soft hand touch my shoulder making me jump and fall into the swimming pool. I gasping for air and trembling

"Aaahh! Shi-kun!" A fimiliar voice shouts

"Eh?! Otoya-kun?!" I shout and still gasping for air. The water is so cold! Now my uniform is wet and I'll catch a cold!

"I'm sorry, are you Ok?" Otoya help me out of the pool and lend me his jacket for me to warp around my cold body

"Th, thanks.. Achoo_—" _I sneeze. "Aahh.." I mumble. "Otoya-kun.. Why are- eh? Otoya?!" I look around. I can still read Otoya mind that mean he's close but.. Where Is that puppy?!

I look around but even Otoya nose can't be seen. Suddenly a bubble come out from the water. I step backward 1 step. "_Puaaahh—" _Otoya come out of the water

"O, Otoya?!" I shout his name

"Eh? You call my name without any _'-kun!'_ Eheheh" Otoya giggle. He's holding something on his hand

"W, wait?! That's my.." I point at his hand. He nods and go out from the swimming pool

"Yours right? Here, I'll put it on" Otoya walk behind me and put my pendant on. I blush, Otoya fingers tip feels cold. He'll catch a cold if he doesn't change

"Ano.. Otoya, you'll catch a cold if you don't change" I look at Otoya with a worry face. I'm so stupid, why am I blushing? Why is my heart beating so fast like this? What happen to me? I'm clueless!

"It's alright. It's better if it's me who catch a cold then you!" Otoya smile sweetly at me. "Achoo_—_!" Otoya sneeze

"See, you're sneezing.. Why are you being so nice to me? I can get it myself.." I look at Otoya with a sad face

"Hmm.. For your information I don't know it too.. But it just that my body move on it's on, it's so precious to you that I think it's not right not to help you" Otoya answers me. He look at me with a sweet smile again. I can't understand this guy! He's so nice

Otoya sneeze again. "Ah! Here!" I warp Otoya with his jacket

"E, ehh? It's fine! You're the one who need it!" Otoya shouts, but suddenly he warp me with his arm

"Ee!" I shouts. I blush even harder. "Otoya.. I, it's.. Um.." I can't said my word right

"J, just a moment so we can get warm together" Otoya said nervously. Otoya face turns red too. I don't know why but.. It feels warm and nice with Otoya. I'm feeling calm. "Why are you thinking something like that?" I ask Otoya with a red face

"Eh?! Y, you read my mind?!" Otoya shouts in embaressment

"W, well.. It's just that you're the only one here, a, anyway! W, why are you thinking something like that? I know you're embaress and it feels akward too for me.." I said nervously. I bit my lips. Because of our body that feels weak, we fall asleep

**"Someone mind.. Other than Otoya.." **I open my eyes and see Tokiya and Ren in front of me. "Ren-kun.. Tokiya.. Why are you guys.."

"You and Ikki are sleeping soundly when we all are worried about you!" Ren flick my forehead. I rub it and pout at Ren

"Where is Otoya?" I ask them

"I'm here" Otoya answer. He's sitting on the bench in the opposit of me. He looks kind of pale. I'm begining to feel guilty again

"Hey.." Otoya walks toward me. He smile at me and stroke my wet hair gently. "Sorry.. It's because of me.. What if you'll catch a cold or got a fever and can't attend any class" I said with a sad face

"It's alright. I have a healty body! I'll be fine!" Otoya said to me with a sheepish grin

"Otoya..."

"Ikki it seems nice isn't it? Stroking Usagi-chan hair.." Ren said. I almost forget about Tokiya and Ren. Otoya blush

"Oh, you're jealous Ren-kun?" I ask Ren

"Obviosly I am, Usagi-cha_—_"

"One more word of that I'll kill you in the spot" I glare at Ren

"You guys should change now. Otoya let's head back to our room. Ren please get Shiho to her room" Tokiya order Ren

"Yes, Ichi!" Ren carries me to the room. I want to complaint but what can I do my body is really weak now

Tomorrow morning, "Good thing I didn't caught any cold or fever. I have to thank Otoya" I said to myself and sip the hot choco

"Must be Ikki temprature... Kuh! Ren?!" I shout as I hear Ren taught. "Why?" I ask him

"Why what?" He surprise as I look at him

"Why do you think that it's because of Otoya body temprature!" I shout at him

"Well.. First when me and Ichi found you last night. You both were sleeping soundly and Ikki hugged you" Ren answer

"Aaahh... So Tokiya must saw it too.." I sigh heavily and rub my back head

"Where are you going Usagi-chan?" Ren asks me

"I'm going to search for Otoya" I answer Ren and leave to search for Otoya. I first start to search at the class. "Ah! Shi-chan!" Tomochika shouts and wave at me

"Ah, Tomochika-kun.. Hey do you see Otoya somewhere?" I ask her. She look at Natsuki and shook her head

"You see Otoya haven't got here.. It's kind of rare" Natsuki said

"Maybe you should check his room first" Masato said too. I nod and leave the classroom. Next I go to the boys dormitory and meet Tokiya in the hall way. "Tokiya!" I shout his name

"Eng? Shiho? _Ohayou_" he greets me

"_Ohayou._. Etto.. Do you see Otoya?" I ask him. He look confuse by my question

"He's not there.." I said after I read his mind. "Yup" Tokiya answer

"He's gone since morning?" I ask him

"Yeah, he said he's fine and leave the room to go to the school" Tokiya answer

"Aahh—! where could he be" I sigh and look around. "You should check the infarmary room" Tokiya suggest

"Alright! Thank you!" I shout and run back to the school. In the hall way I meet Haruka, Cecil and Syo together.** "Eng? Cecil said Otoya is in the infarmary room.."**

"Ah! Shiho!" Syo wave at me. I run to them and ask if what I just think is right

"Un, he's kind of pale so we took him there" Haruka answer

"Alright! Thanks for the information!" I shout and continue running to the infarmary room

In the infarmary room..

"Thank you very much" Otoya said to the teacher. The teacher leaves and Otoya laid down alone in the bed

"Haaa— I'm to proud.." Otoya mumble

"Yeah you are!" I come in without making any sound. Otoya get up and look surprise by my voice

"Shi, shi.." Otoya said

"It's cute when you said my name like that" I close the door and sit on the chair next to Otoya's bed. He look at me with a confuse look. His chrimson red eyes looking deep at my face

"I know it's weird for me to do this kind of things!" I said bluntly and pout at Otoya. Otoya giggle when I said about his mind

"Sorry.." Otoya said with a smile. I sigh and stroke his hair softly

"You have a fever... I'm sorry..." I said with a sad face. I'm sure Otoya won't forgive me

"It's alright" Otoya softly touch my cheek. I blush again, my heart beating so fast

"Stop it.." I said

"Ahaha.._ Gomen, gomen"_ Otoya giggle. I smile at his cute face and I flick his forehead

"_Itte..! Mou.. _That hurts!" Otoya pouts

"Ahaha.. Why are you pouting now? Now go and get some rest. I'll stay here with you for awhile" I said to Otoya and touch his forehead gently to feel his temprature

"Alright.. Thanks..." Otoya smile, he laid down again and sleep tightly. "**He's a sweet boy.****_."_**

* * *

**Review and comment please~**


	4. Chapter 4

A week after that, Otoya recover and seems healthy again. I smile when ever I look at his face. "Eh? Amusement Park?" I said when I heard Tomochika suggestion

"Un! Let's go! I already ask Syo, Ren and Ichinose yesterday and they all agree!" Tomochika said

"Eh? Ichinose-san agree?" Haruka asks

"Un, I made him agree!" Otoya giggle cutely

"Hee_— _Otoya-kun_ sugoii!_" Natsuki said with an amazement tone of voice to Otoya. Otoya grins sheepishly

"Masato-san? Do you agree?" I look at Masato

"I have no choice.." Masato answer

"Alright! Then! Shi-chan please come too!" Tomochika shouts

"Fine, I'm in!" I said

"Yes!" Otoya and Tomochika shouts

Sunday morning..

"Today.. _Yatta!_ Amusement park! It's been awhile since I go to amusement park!" I jump all around the room. "Wait.. Aahh... So out of character of me to jump all around like that!" I sigh heavily and rub my head

"But.. It's really is been awhile for me.. I haven't go to the amusement park" I look at a picture on my desk. I go there 3 years ago with Ranmaru. Well.. I sort of persued him. He lost to a bet with me and tried to run away from it but I capture him and we go to the amusement park together.

"Ranmaru looks stupid in this picture.. Ahaha" I giggle alone seeing Ranmaru face when we ride the jet coaster together

A knock is here on my door. _"Ha—ii" _I open the door and see Tomochika and Haruka already set to go

"Yo!" Tomochika greets me

_"Ohayou gozaimasu_" Haruka greets me too

_"Ohayou.. _Please let me get my bag first ok!" I said and go get my bag. Today I'm wearing a pink shorts and a short arm jacket with a hoodie on it. I put a hairpin on my bangs and wear a sneakers

_"Yosh! _Ready!" I shout and lock my room. We three go to the front gate and wait for the boys to come. "Ah! There they are" Haruka said softly and wave at them

"Ah!_ Ohayou—" _Otoya shouts

_"Ush! Ohayou!_" Tomochika greet him back. We all go to the amusement park by bus and arrive there after 15 minutes on the road

"Ah! Amusement park!" Natsuki shouts. "Look, look, Syo-chan!" Natsuki wiggle Syo's shoulder

"I know! I see it too!" Syo shouts. I giggle looking at the two friends little fight

"You looks like you're looking forward to it, Tsukihara" Masato said. I look at his face and smile. "Yeah I am!" I said

"Usagi-chan, looks really happy" Ren said

"Of course! It's been awhile since I go to the amusement park with Ran- my friends" I said.** "That was stupid of me..."**

"Well let's enjoy it today shall we!" Cecil said and let out a giggle. We buy a ticket and come in. We play many games the merry-go-round, the jet coaster and many more

After that we all take a break for ten minutes. "..." Syo keep quite and sit on the bench

"Syo-kun, are you alright?" Haruka ask Syo. She's worry about Syo, well Syo does look pale and seems tired

"I'm fine.. You guys go ahead and play, I'll sit here" Syo answer

"Alright then.." Otoya said and left

"Ochibi-chan have a good rest!" Ren pats Syo head and walk away too. Everyone left except me. I'm staying next to Syo. It seems that Syo didn't notice me at all so I touch his cheek

_"Hu—waaaaa—!"_ Syo screams. I look at him with a glare. "Geez.. What's your problem?" Syo sigh

"I should be the one who ask you, but.." I look at Syo face. "You're scared right? Riding a free-fall?" I continue and ask him

"Geehh! Don't you dare tell anyone about that!" Syo shouts. I nod and after that pull his hand. "Eh?" Syo said

"Then let's play free fall" I smile at him. I walk with him and Syo looks so confuse

"Eh?"

.

.

.

_"Heee—eeeeee!"_ Syo shouts

"What's wrong?" Iask Syo

"What's wrong-_tte janaii!_ Not what's wrong?! Why am I being drag to this?!" Syo shouts

"Well.. I think it'll be fun, I want to see your face screaming like a baby!" I giggle cutely

**"... God.. Why do you made a girl like this with a scarry attitude?"** Syo thinks

"I can hear it.." I said to Syo. Syo try to run away but I pull his jacket hoodie. "Come on, come on! It's too late to run away, Syo! We're close now!" I said with a dark smile and then we sit on the free-fall

"Shi.. Shiho... If I die here.. I'm going to haunted you!" Syo shouts

"Oh come on! You're not going to die!" I giggle at Syo

**"To all player, please wear you sit-belt properly. This game is a mind blowing game and it's very high so if anyone scared of height please close your eyes and scream. Thank you.. Now get ready!"** Said the employee

"Eh? Let me go!" Syo shouts

"It's too late! Yeiyy!" I shouts in happiness. It's scarry but fun!

"Let me go! I'm going to die!" Syo shouts. "Ahahah.. Syo is so stupid!" I shouts

"Whaaaaattttttt?!_ Gyaaaaaaaaa!_" Syo shouts again. The whole time on the Free-fall Syo holds my hand tightly

After 5 minutes playing..

"S, syo..?" I said

"... I'm going to die.. I'm going to die.." Syo said. He seems to space out and still dizzy

"It's not that bad, you even hold my hand the whole time! " I said and sigh at Syo. Syo face turns red. "come on, get o-" I continue but my word got cut

**"Get ready everyone!" **Shouts the employee

"S, syo!" Because Syo space outs, he play the free-fall one more time again. "Eh? Wa-wait! I have to get out first! Shihooooooooo!" Syo shouts in terror

"T, This time it's my fault.. Good thing Syo wears the safety belt. Now, I'll be praying for you safety Syo.." I said and look at him with a smile

"What's with that fa-_ gyaaaaaaaa!_" Syo shouts

"Maybe I should call everyone now.."After that I call everyone and Syo seems to be out of energy. I feel sorry for Syo. It's my fault Syo is like this

"Syo.. I'm very sorry.." I apologize to Syo

Syo shook his head and smile. "It's fine.. But.. It does took away half of my soul.." Syo said

"Syo-chan got to play with Shi-chan!" Natsuki pouts. It's kind of cute to see Natsuki like that

"It's an experience between live and death! How can it be fun!" Syo shouts in anger

"Now, now.. Let's get something for lunch first ok?" Haruka said. Cecil nods and Tomochika recommend a good restaurant here

"Ah! There it is!" Tomochika shouts

"..." I'm feeling the atmosphere around. It's so scarry and why does it feels like I know this. **"If I'm not mistaken, today Quartet Night have a concert here today.."**

"What's wrong Shi?" Otoya asks

"Eh? _U—un.. _Nothing" I shook my heand and answer Otoya with a smile

"Kyaaaaa_—!" _Suddenly I heard screaming from a bunch of girls near a stage next to the Jet coaster!

"Yo! _Minna! _Today Kotobuki Reiji is here to celebrate this amusement park 3rd anniversary!"

"Mikaze Ai-_desu!_ Today let's have fun!"

"Yo! Let's have fun today! Kurosaki Ranmaru is here!"

_"Ojou-sama_ let's enjoy today shall we?!" All the girl screams even more and fan-girling atmosphere can be feel around

"Eh?..."

.

.

.

I turn around and see where is the voice coming from. "!" How can I forget that today Quartet Night is making a concert! I'm the one who arrange it! I back off and hide behind Otoya's body. Shivering that Reiji will shouts my name when he sees me

"Ah! Look! It's _senpai!"_ Natsuki shouts and wave his hand to Ai

"Ah, you're right.." Masato said

"Hoo~ Ran-chan is here too" Ren said

"Rei-chan!" Otoya shouts Reiji's name and make Reiji look at the voice. Why?! Otoya why?!

"Eng?! Ooohh! Otoyan! Tokii!" Reiji shouts and wave at us. I hide behind Ren

"Eh?" The other three look at Reiji. "Shiho.." Ai said

"Eh?! Where? Where?!" Reiji shouts. I give a signal to Ai, Ranmaru-kun and Camus-san to continue the concert! They nod and pull Reiji. "It's bad if St*rish member get cought playing around here!" I said and pull Otoya hand

After that we eat lunch and we play another game before we want to go home. But all of a sudden a hand pull me. "Umph!" The hand cover my mouth and it's Ai and Ranmaru. "Ai? Ranmaru-kun?!" I said

"You're really are stupid to play here!" Ranmaru hit my head. "Ouch! Hey it's not my fault! I forget about it!" I said

"I have to get back to my friends before they realize I'm gone!" I said at the both of them

"It's better if you not" Camus said, he walk from behind Ai

"Camus-san?" I said when I see Camus

"Look" Camus said. We three peek and look at Otoya and the others. "! Reiji-san?!" I shouts

"What is that stupid human doing?!" Ranmaru shouts

"Ahh.. This is bad" Ai sigh and touch his forehead. He's getting a headache because of Reiji and believe me I know how does it feels! Not just me and Ai, Ranmaru-kun, Camus-san and Tokiya even know the pain of Reiji's annoying stuff

"Yo! How are you guys?" Reiji asks all of them

"I'm fine! Where're the others?" Otoya asks

"I don't know it either" Reiji answers. Reiji looks around and it's bad if Reiji see us so we hide again

"I am not going to go there!" I said. "What should I do now?" I look at Ai. Ai seems to be thinking about something. Ai pull out his phone and text Tokiya. "Eng?" Tokiya phone buzz, Tokiya take it out and look at his phone. **"Mikaze****_-senpai?"_**

**"Tokiya, it's really annoying if everyone finds out that Shiho is our manager so please help her around. She's with us right now behind the tree".** Tokiya look at the tree and I wave at Tokiya. "Haa.." Tokiya said I should be there. So we come out. I stand beside Tokiya and the three come to Reiji

"_Ush_" Ranmaru greet everyone

"..." Ai and Camus keep quite and wave at them. "Where have you guys been?" Reiji asks

"Somewhere.." Ranmaru answer coldly

"Ran-chan so cold!" Reiji pouts. "Eng?" Reiji spot me next to Tokiya. "Shi-Shiii~!" Reiji jump and hugs me but it was block by Tokiya's body. "Tokii?! Why?!" Reiji shouts

"You should try to control yourself more, Kotobuki-san!" Tokiya glare at Reiji coldly but his face is smiling

"Tokiya's right, Reiji" Ai pull Reiji back. "But Ai-ai.. Eh?.. _Ha, haii._. I'll stop.." Reiji stop as Ai, Ranmaru-kun and Camus-san glare at him with a death glare. The image of their power is Reiji is small like an ant and Ai, Ranmaru-kun and Camus-san looks like a giant

"Kotobuki-senpai, knows Shiho?" Masato asks. Reiji look at me for awhile and I make a sad face. "Oh! We met on one of my restaurant. She's buying a lot of Karage when we met. So I'll help her out" Reiji said. My eyes widen and blink in confusion. I never think that Reiji will shut his mouth

"U, un.. Yeah.." I said. "Nice to see you again Reiji-san!" I smile at Reiji

"We need to go, nice to see you all again" Camus said

"Un_, jaa ne_" Ai walks away too. Ranmaru wave a good bye at us along with Reiji too, following him from behind. I wave good bye at them too but before Ai turn around just then Ai give me a little smile. I blush seeing that smile. Ai is someone precious to me. He's the first guy who notice me as a girl not as a boy when he first met me

"Thank you.. Ai.." I mumble. I can hear his taught. Ai, Ranmaru-kun, Camus-san and Reiji-san. They all are supporting me. "Now let's go home! I'm tired!" Syo said. He yawn and Natsuki put a cookies inside his mouth. "Umphh..! Gleekk!" Syo face turn green all of a sudden. "S, syo?" I said

"Shi-chan want some too?" Natsuki offer me a cookies

"Usagi-chan still full right?" Ren stand in front of me. What's in Natsuki cookies? That is my first impression about Natsuki cooking, everyone always protect me from it. What does this glasses boy make it with?

"Eehhh? Are you sure?" Natsuki asks me. I nod and smile at him

"Hmm.. Then next time alright!" Natsuki smile at me. I smile at him back to of course. "I know it's very rare of me to answer back someone smile!" I shouts

The boys are thinking that it's weird for me to smile. I sigh and then we go home. Today at the amusement park, an unforgettable moment with Syo and the others too and it's so much fun for me!

* * *

"Why can't I hug Shi-shi?!" Reiji pouts along the way back. Ranmaru hit Reiji's head Reiji rubs it, Ranmaru hits his head so hard that it's making him feels a little dizzy . _"Itte!_ It hurts Ran-chanRan!" Reiji shouts

"You know, Shiho got in that situation because of you" Ai said

"So you have to help her a little too!" Camus said. Ai phone suddenly buzz. "_ah _?" Ai answer his phone

**_"Haii, moshi-moshi, Mikaze-desu"_**

**_"Ai is it?"_**

**_"Shiho? What's wrong?" Ai asks_**

**_"Nothing, I just want to call. Ano ne, just now, thanks"_**

**_"Your welcome.. Don't let that happen again alright" Ai said_**

**_"Hey! I want to hear what's everyone doing!" As Shiho said that Ai presses something the button on his phone and put in on loud speaker. Everyone voice can be hear._**

**_"Ai-ai! Who is that?! It's Shi-shi right?!" Reiji shouts, he's voice can be hear_**

**_"Calm down!" Ranmaru shouts in anger_**

**_"Ittaaii! Men-go, I'm sorry miyu-miyu!" Reiji shouts. He seems to break something that Camus's_**

**_"Oi kotobuki!" Camus shouts in anger too_**

**_"I see everything seems normal"_**

**_"As you said" Ai answer_**

**_"Ahahha.. I miss you guys"_**

**_"We miss you too here. We'll be supporting you" Ai warmth feeling can be feel by Shiho_**

**_"Yeah, Thanks again.. Ai.. Then I'll have to go to sleep now! Tomorrow I have a big test! Good night Ai! Love you all."_**

**_"Alright, have a nice dream."_**


	5. Chapter 5

"... Dream...?" I mumble to myself. I wake up with my body laying on the floor, that's what make me awake. I fall down from my bed! My room is completely different. "Oh yeah.. I debut yesterday.." I hit my head on the pillow. Yesterday I debuted as an idol and now a Shining Agency idol but still I'm Quartet Night manager. The light that glittered the stage and the crowd that shouted my name I can still feel them.

My phone suddenly buzzes, I put it on vibrate because it's to noisy even if I put it on really low. I pick it up and answer it. "Yes" I answer.

"Ahahaha, good mor_—_ning, Miss Tsuki_—_ha_—_ra_—" _the voice of the principal. "Yes how can I help you Saotome-san?" I ask him.

"Today you have a your first work."

"Eh?" I ask, I was surprise by Saotome-san words. "What is my work?" I ask him directly. I can feel that he's grinning from his office. "Drama.. Isn't it?" I ask him.

"You re_—_ad my mind very well, now go change a_—_nd put on you_—_r_ best look" _he hung up the call and I look at my phone screen. "He's planning something" I sigh and put on my glasses, I take a folder on my desk. "... Today Quartet Night schedule.."

"Reiji-san has an interview and maybe some meet-and-greet with his fans" I open the next page.

"Ranmaru-kun... Etto.. A guest, on a show, he's popularity is getting higher everyday.." I mumble to myself and then I open the next page again and check on the next members schedule.

"Camus.. Etto.. Pastry.. Ahh.. He's a guest judge for today pastry battle is it? If he get fatter I'll have to make him goes to the gym.." I open the next page and the last is Ai schedule. "Ai's.." I look at Ai schedule.

"Oh yeah, I have a meeting for his drama part.. Wait... This is he's plan isn't it."

I sigh and go straight to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, after that I go change into a formal clothes and take my bag with me along with some paper works and my glasses too.

I run to the studio good thing it's nearby. I see Ai standing in front of the studio. "A, Ai!" I shout his name, he look at me and sigh. "Sorry, I'm late."

"You should be, we're late 5 minutes" he said. "I'm sorry, I forgot" I apologize to Ai

He sigh and stroke my hair, "it's fine" and then we go to the meeting room. "Ah, there they are" said the producer I guess.

"My apologize for being so late. It's my fault for Ai to be late too here" I said to the producer politely. He smiles, "it's fine, we're waiting for someone else too" he said.

"... No way.." I said, the door suddenly open just like what I have taught, I quickly get my glasses inside my bad and put it on._ "Sumimasen, _I'm late" a blue hair with a mole on the corner of his cheek near his right eyes.

"Tsukihara isn't here yet" he said and looking around, I grab Ai's hand and hgold it. "Masato.. Long time no see" Ai greets him.

"Ah, Mikaze-senpai, it's nice to see you again" he smile at Ai and then his eyes look at me. "Nice to meet you too there" he said.

"Sa, same here.. Hijirikawa-san.." I nods.

"This is my manager, her name is Sh-" I step-on Ai's foot.

"I mean Ichigo, Tsukiyomi Ichigo" he said. My name change into a strawberry, nice. I taught Ai can think of a good name in a fast period. **"Masato is seems curious of me, I should behaive more normal, but it'll be a trouble for me if he know I'm Shiho.."**

"Hijirikawa-san, nice to meet you" I smile at him. He smiles back and we start to sit. "Now that everyone is here.." The producer words got cut by Masato, he raises his hand. "Yes?" The producer asks.

"If I may I ask isn't Tsukihara Shiho-san should be here" he said.

"Ah, she'll be coming late, but let's talk about our drama first" the producer said again. We all nods, the staff and the player. "Now, um.. The drama will have three main character, her name is Ayako Yuna the heroine will be play by Tsukihara Shiho, her childhood friend Kagari Shun will be played by Hijirikawa-san and her classmatess Mizukawa Aoki by Mikaze-san" he explain all the details about the drama. **"My character is Ayaka Yuna."**

The meeting end and I have to get back to my dorm before someone know that I'm gone. "Ai, I'll head back now" I said.

"Now?" He asks

"Un, I'll call you later. Oh, please go to the Pastry Battle, I'm kind of worry that Camus will eat too much" I explain to Ai. He nods and the left too. I walk and bump into someone.

"Sorry" I said.

"No, ah, Ichigo-san" he said and lend a pale white hand. I look up and see it's Masato. I take his hand and stand up. "Sorry" I smile

"Ichigo-san you really do like someone that I know, have we met before?" He asks me.

"O, of course not. Etto.. Can you release my hand? I need to go to another job" I said.

"Ah! _Suman_, please go ahead" he said with a red face. I smile at him and run back to the dorm. As I arrive, I put my bag and take off my glasses, "... Aahh... Tomorrow the drama start..." I'm sulking and close my eyes to go to sleep earlier but when I just did that for 10 minutes, someone knock my door. I open my door and look at the person who knock it, "Masato-san?"

"Ah, sorry to disturb. I just want to give you the script for tomorrow" he said and hand me the script. "Oh, thanks, let's do our best, Masato-san" I said with a little smile.

"Same here" he said and left my door-step. The next day, I wake up in the same potision, up on the floor. "... Since when do I sleep like this?" I rub my head and look at my alarm clock. "It's still 6 but maybe I should change and have breakfast. I'll go to the studio earlier maybe."

I put on my best clothes and have some breakfast. "... Masato-san has wake up."

After breakfast and stuff, I'm ready to go to the studio. "Eng? Masato-san" I heard Masato taught and I open my door and sees Masato. "I taught you're going there alone" I said to Masato.

"You must have read my mind a few minutes ago right?" He ask me. I nod. "It's because Jinguji is making fun of me." He continue

"Oh really? Well, you guys look good together like that" I said and come out from my room and close my door. "What does that mean?" He asks me.

"Nothing.." I answer.

We walk together to the studio and along the way only silents are arround us. "..."

"..."

"Ma-..."

"Tsu-..."

**"I don't know what to talk about..."**

We walk together with silent along the way, none one our voice saying something. "Ah, there you guys are" a voice said as we arrive at the studio. Blue-hair boy standing in front of the door. "_Sumimasen_, we're late.." Masato bow at Ai.

"No it's fine, I just arrived too. Let's work hard today" he said with a small smile and then walk into the studio.

"Same here" Masato and I said. We walk to the set and the producer are standing and preapering the properties and other stuff that's need for today.

"Oh, there you guys are. Hey! Someone help them get to their dressing room please!" He shouts

"Yes!" One of the staff answer. "Please follow me" she said. We three nods and go to the room. Our room is sepparated, well mine is, since I am a girl. "New idol aren't you?" The dresser asks.

"U, un" I answer. She clip my bangs and put the make up on my face. "Open your mouth a little" she said again. I open it as she orders and she put the lip-gloss on.

"And.. Done!" She said with a happy tone. "Uwaa, you're so cute" she said again.

"Re, really?" I said. I rarely wear some make up other that a lip-gloss. "Now let's put your hair extension."

"Eh? What?!" I shout.

"Un, the heroine has a long hair, come on it'll be fine" he said.

"Eettoo.. B, but.." I move a little from the dresser. "No.." I try to run when I heard her taugh that she'll jump. But it's to late! She jump and put it on me. "..."

"_Kawaii"_ she said again and pull her phone out and take some photo of me. I put on my costume. Someone knock the door, as I taught it was the producer.

"Done?" He asks.

"Un" I nod and we walk out. I see Masato and Ai standing in the set ready to play their roll. "There she-!" Ai stops his words.

"What?" I ask with a red face.

"! Tsu, Tsukihara-san?" Masato said.

"W, what?! I know it doesn't suit me!" I shout. I pout and go to my potition. "_Yosh!_ Everyone here?" The producer shouts. "I'm going to call you guys alright!"

"Etto.. Ayako Yuna?"

"Here!"

"Kagari Shun?"

"_Haii_" Masato shouts.

"Mizukawa Aoki?"

"Here" Ai answer.

"Now let's start! Action!"

"... Shun morning."

"Ah, good morning Yuna, I see you're cheerful as always."

"Ehehe.. Am I? Ah, Shun I heard that a girl confessed her love to you yesterday"

"! Whe, where did you heard that from?!"

"Than it's true, you really are popular."

"You should stop gossiping."

"Hey, I'm saying the truth!"

Ai from the other direction looking at me "! Shi, watch out!" Ai suddenly shouts my name. "Eh?"

"Shiho!" Masato pull my hand and hold me tightly then we fall together into the other side. "..." One of the property fall down. "A, are you alright?!" Masato asks me with much of worry in his words.

"I, I'm fine.. Somehow.." I answer. Ai run towards me and touch my leg. "_Aiittee!_" I screams

"C, cut! Who's responsible for this?!" The producer shouts.

"I, I'm very sorry" said one of the staff. "A, ano.. Shiho-san.. Please forgive me.." He said with a trembling words and his voice are breaking.

"I, it's fine.. I'm not hurt that bad" I smile at him. Ai hand still touching my leg. "A, ai, you're hurting me" I said.

"Don't move! I know it hurts. Just stay calm, it kind of move.." He said again while still holding my leg.

"Uhh.."

"It's fine, Shiho, look at me" Masato said. I look at Masato. The world seems so close between him and I. "..."

"Oi" Ai snap his finger.

"Ah!" We both back to the real world and look at my leg. "It's not really hurt anymore."

"But you have to go to a doctor too" Ai said as Masato and Ai help me get up. Ai suddenly carry me. "A, ai?!"

"I'm going to take her to a doctor" Ai answer.

"Then, we'll continue the drama next week. Please forgive us" the producer bow at me.

"It's fine. I'm really sorry too, it's because of me.." I said with a soft smile. Then Ai take me to the hospital together with Masato. They got to the hospital and the in Shiho's room, Ai phone is ringing. "Who is it at this kind of time?!"

"Just answer it Ai" I said with a small smile. He then look at me for a moment with a worry face but then he answer the phone call and talk for a minutes. "So?" I ask him.

"I have to go.." He said.

"It's alright, you have works right?" I said to him.

"But you have to go to sleep first" he said again. I sigh and nods, I lay down on the bed and close my eyes and cover all of my body with the blanket from head to my toe. "..." I can still read Ai's taught.

I feel something soft touches my cheek. "Wha?" When I take off the blanket, Ai is gone. "... What did he do?"

* * *

In front of Shiho's room, Ai is standing with a red face, his hand cover his mouth. "What am I thinking.." He mumble all alone for himself. Masato walk towards him, he just get back from the toilet.

"_Senpai?_" He said calling the blue figure that still look like he's spacing out.

"! Y, yes?" Ai said with a little jumpy. He seems kind of surprise by Masato's voice.

"A, are you alright?" Masato ask him again.

"I, I'm fine. Anyway, please look over Shiho. I have to get back to work. I'm really sorry to bother you like this" he said.

"N, no it's fine. Please trust me, I'll watch over her."

"Thanks, now I'll be going" Ai wave his hand and then leave Masato. "Mikaze-senpai seems a little fuzzy just now or maybe it's just my feeling? And.. Maybe it's just my feeling too but does he knows Shiho so much?" Masato said to himself and then he walks into Shiho's room and see Shiho is spacing out too.

* * *

"Shiho-san? What's wrong?!" Masato shakes her shoulder and my soul seems to be coming back little by little.

"Are you alright?" He ask again.

"Masato-san? Where's Ai?" I ask Masato.

"Eng? Oh, senpai has off to work. He said you should rest more" Masato explains.

"He did? But I want to go home, I'm fine, it's not like it broke, I still can walk alone."

"You should rest a little bit first Shiho-san" Masato said, he sits on the chair next to my bed.

"Wait? Since when do you call me by my first name?" I asks Masato again.

"Eh?! I'm sorry.. It's rude isn't it?!" He asks with a red face and he seems kind of panicking by the words I said.

"Ahaha.. It's fine really. No need to be panicking like that" i giggle at Masato reaction. Masato face getting more and more red. "What's wrong? Don't think of something like that please."

"?! D, don't read my mind now! A, anyway, you should probably take some rest. I'll look after you tonight" Masato said and making Shiho to lay down on the bed.

"Come on you're like my mother!" Shiho pouts. Masato's and Shiho's face are closer than ever. A silent tone are filling the room for some seconds. "Shiho-san.." Masato said breaking the silent.

"What?" I answer with a soft tone.

"Do you like Mikaze-senpai?" Masato asks without anything else to say. "Haa?" I'm surprise by Masato word that just slipped out.

I keep quite for a moment and then open my mouth to answer it, "... I don't know. No, I think the real answer is I don't want to know it."

"Why?" He asks me again.

"Because as an idol loves or a relationships are forbidden. I'm an idol now and so is Ai. I don't really want to recognize what feeling I have for him..." I continue my answer

Masato still quite waiting for another answer from me. "... I don't want to realize it. I won't recognize it and until then the feeling itself will still be lock up." I answer it. Masato nods, understanding my answer.

"You're a nice girl, Shiho-san" he said as he puts his hand on my head and stroke it softly. I smile at him. So after that suddenly the doors cracked and open! The open sound is really loud. "Please excuse us!" Ren and Otoya suddenly shouts.

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

"Wha? What are you doing Hijirikawa?!" Ren shouts and push Masato away from me. "Usagi-chan you're alright, right?" Ren asks.

"I'm fine a moment ago before you guys suddenly break in to my room like that" I answer him coldly. "How did you know I'm here?"

"Ai text me" Syo answer showing the text to me.** Shiho and Masato are in a hospital. An accident happened to Shiho while filming the drama. Please go there, their all alone there. **"... Ai! What kind of text is that?!" I stand up and making so much noises with my voice. Tomochika, Haaruka and Cecil calm me down.

"Eng? Na, Shiho.." Syo suddenly said whe she already calm down. "What?"

"Since when is your hair grows longer?" Syo asks again. "Eh?" She take one of my hair and the hair extension still on my hair. "Waaa?! Why aren't you guys put it out first?! Masato!" I glare my sight at Masato with a death glare. Masato shivering in fear and apologize for so many times.

"Whaaa! So cute" Natsuki pull his phone out and take some photo.

"Oh, Shinomii send me one" Ren said.

"Give me one too" Otoya whispers at Natsuki ear.

"... You guys are going to get it alright!" I shout in anger at them again.

"Waaa, waaa, Shiho-san calm down!" Haruka said.

"Shiho-kuunn!" Cecil tries to calm me down too. So at the end, everyone stay at the hospital and accompanying me there so I won't feel lonely or alone with Masato-san..

* * *

**Please review and comment X3**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Ettoo..._" I put one of my novel back into the bookself. Tsukihara Shiho is here, I'm a new debut idol from Shining Agency. I open my window and look at the view. "Today is my day off but still I'm a new debut idol how can I already get a day off."

Suddenly my phone rings. _"Huwa!"_ I look at the desk and sigh. It's louder than what I taught I would. I take a look at the number. "Ren?"

I answer it and put it on loudspeaker. "Yeah? What do you nee-"

"Please.._ Haa... Haaa_.. Stop.." Ren panting, his breath sounded so heavy.

"O.. Oi.." I begin to think something weird happen to Ren.

"..._ Usa-_ aaahh.. Haa.. Please stop it! I can't take it.. Haaa..!" He breath heavily again. Panting over and over again.

"Re, Ren.. If this is a joke it's not even-" before I can finish my words again. Ren said something, "help.. Me.. Haaa.." Then the call ended.

"_Aa.._" I frozen up for quite a moment and then run to Ren's room. "Haa.. Haa.." I run faster than ever. I break in without even knocking. "Alright! Ren what happen?!" I shouts and readied by fist.

"Aaahh.. Usagi-chan.. I can't take it anymore.." Ren panting and I see a baby in his lap. The baby are pulling Ren's hair, well, he puts his hair into his mouth too actually.

"What the? What happen?!" I shouts again.

"... Haaa.." Ren only pants again. I sigh and shrugged and take the little boy from Ren's lap. I carry him and he snuggle into me.

"Thank.. You..." He said, his voice and soul seems to be coming back bit by bit.

"You know, I taught something really 'weird' happened to you" I sit on the sofa next to him. I look at the baby with a smile.

"Usagi-chan.. Really thank you so much" Ren stretch his arms and look at the baby that I hug.

"Hey, who's baby is this?" I ask him and then stares at him with a weird look, "could you be Ren.."

"Of course not! He's my cousin baby" he answer calmly.

"Then why are you babysits him?" I ask him again.

"I couldn't reject my cousin request. She needs to go off to work that suddenly come up and this boy babysitter are off today" Ren explains. He then gets up and take his the baby milk bottle.

"What is that?" I ask Ren what's inside the bottle.

"Milk.." He said with a little sweat.

"Geez. Give it to me. Here! Hold him" I give the boy to Ren. Ren seems kind of scared carrying him.

"Why don't you ask Masato-san or Haruka or maybe Tomochika to help you babysits?" I ask him while taking the baby milk powder on the baby bags.

"Well, I was going to ask little lamb but I can't botter her. Hijirikawa is out for some photography for a magazine and I couldn't ask Tomochika-chan for this" Ren explains. After he explains he put the boy on his bed and look at me. "Usagi-chan.." He said with a little flirting tone.

"What?" I asnwer coldly as I mix the milk and the hot water. He suddenly put his hand around my wrist, "?! what are you-" I struggle from that but Ren whispers something to my ear. "you look like a mother, my wife.."

"!" my cheeks make a slight blush a bit and then i turn around and push him. "ahahaha.. I'm kidding around sorry" he said. i turn angry at him and then continue making the milk, after I finish I try to taste it and yeah it's perfect for the boy. I walk to Ren and gives the boy the bottle.

"Oi, drink this.." I gives the baby but he still won't accepted it.

"but really, Usagi-chan really looks like a mother" Ren comment. I give Ren a slight glare and then look away. "I'm complimenting here" he said again.

"Shut up. This boy won't drink this. Is there something wrong with the milk?" I ask myself about it. Ren just keep quite and stares at me like I'm really akward.

"What?!" I shout at him again.

"No need to shout. There's a baby in the bed" he with a little teasing tone. I ignore Ren and look at the baby. "Ha! He takes the milk!" My smile widen as I look at the baby cuteness. "So cute.." I said.

"Usagi-chan you look like a mother, like that" Ren gives me a smirk on his lips and look away. My face turn red I guess.

"Oya? Does my compliment makes you blush, lady?" He wink at me.

"Heh, don't make fun of me. I ain't falling that easily with that stupids love phrase."

Ren shrugged and take a look at the baby. "He's so cute.." He said.

"Isn't he?" I giggle at the baby face. I sits on the bed and pats the baby's head. I open my mouths and humming some rhythms "Hmm.. Hmm.. Naa.. Naa.."

After awhile the baby giggle and that makes me feel happy. "Ren?" I look at him.

Ren face flush red like an apple. My heart somehow thumping so fast. "Eh? Etto.. Usagi-chan face looks so cute and the melody of the song sounded so nice" he said as he gives a stroke on the baby's head too.

"_To... Cha.. Kaa.. Cha.._" The baby's mumble. Ren and I look at each other for a second and then our face turn red. "N, no! You're mistaking! I'm not your mother.." I've become nervous.

"Y, yeah! I know she's cute and looks like your mother but she's not your real mother.. Ahahaha.." Ren laughes akwardly. After that an akward silent fills the room. "Uummhh.. Huwe-" the baby start to makes a teary eyes.

"Wa, wait.. Don't-" before I can finish my sentences the baby cries. "Huwaaa! Huweeeee! Kaa.. Caa.. Huweeee" he cries.

"He, hey! Wait don't cry.. Uhh.. Ren carry him!" I orders Ren. "He?!" Ren was surprise but then he takes the boy. "Ettoo.. Horaa! Look look! Mama is here! See!" I make some funny faces in front of the baby face but he still cries.

"Uhh.. What happen here? He was calm a while ago" Ren said with a confuse look.

"He must be missing his mother."

"Ren let's act.." I said. It's kind of embaressing to do it but for this boy I'll do anything! "Let's act like a family!" I said.

"Ha? What the? So sudden?!" He shouts.

"Ahhh just play along!" I said. So we play as a family for awhile. The baby calms down and look happy again. It was tiring but so much fun. "Ahh.. So tired.." I stretch my arms.

"Ahahah.." Ren laughes. "What?" I look at him.

"You look so cute together like that, honey" Ren spit his words out. Then he realize what makes me a little jumpy. "Aah! S, sorry! It's just that! I'm still a little caught up in the play.." Ren said with a red face too.

"Ren, you're different than what I taught. I taugh you're always full of confident. Yet with me you're being like this. It's so cute.." I smiles at him.

Ren smirks a little and getting closer to me. "Hmm.. Cute, huh? Me is it?" He said. His breath can be feels. It's like no more distance between us.

"O, oi.." I back a little but he pull me and his face are getting closer. "Re-" he gives me a kiss on the forehead. "I won't kiss you on the lips until you're mine alone.." He said.

My face heats up and getting more flush red than before. He laughs at my face without even thinking that it's his fault. "D, don't laugh!" I shouts, "... I can't believe I turn red because of that!" I pout.

We have some dinner together and Ren the one who made it after that I lay down on the bed and stroke the baby's head. "Huaaaahhh.." I yawn. I don't know since when I felt so sleepy so I close my eyes. I'm sure I'll wake up as soon as I hear some noises and I know Ren won't attack me.

"Usagi-chan, do you want some de- ah, she fell asleep" Ren sits down on the bed and touches Shiho's cheek.

"Unhh.." She mumbles.

"Haa.. How can she let her guard down and sleeps in a guy room just like that" Ren sigh and strokes her hair. Ren lay down on Shiho's lap too and then fall asleep.

30 minutes later, Masato arrives home. He knock and knock but no answer so he use his key. "Jinguji! How many times I have to- Shi, Shiho-san?!" Masato shouts but still his voice isn't that loud.

**"A baby?! Wha.. What are they doing while I'm gone!"** Masato thinks, his taught begins to be fill with an akward and weird taught. "No! Shiho-san isn't a girl like that!" Masato shooks his head. Suddenly their phone room rings. "Ah!" Masato quickly answer it. "Ah, hello, Hijirikawa speaking"

"Oh my, Hijirikawa? Are you Ren-chan roommates? Oh well, etto.. Does Ren-chan there?" A girl no maybe a lady voice said.

"Ah, yes. But he's asleep. Is there anything I can do?" Masato asks politely.

"He's asleep?! How about the baby?" She asks.

"Baby? Do you mean the boy?" Masato asks back.

"Yes, I'm Ren-chan cousin and I asked Ren a favour to babysits my son" she answer.

"Is that so?" Masato said with a relieve tone. "The boy is sleeping too"

"Really? Haa.. That's a relieve. I'm heading there now, maybe 5 more minutes and I'll get there. Thank you so much Hijirikawa-chan" Ren's cousin hung up the phone. Masato looks at the baby no I think it's more like he look at Ren and Shiho's with a little annoyed face. "Why do I feel like they really look like a family together.."

Masato puts his bag down and while waiting for Ren's cousin he makes some green tea. After it's done Masato want to sit down but then the door bell rings.

"Ah, yes!" He said and he takes the baby and then open the door. "Hijirikawa-chan?" She said.

"Y, yes.." Masato answer and gives her her baby back.

"Aww.. He sleeps like an angel."

"I'll pack his bag first" Masato said, "please come in.." Masato said. Ren's cousin come in and sit down but before that she's shock by the view in front of her. "Oh my! Ren-chan's girlfriend?!" She shouts.

"O, of course not!" Masato shouts too.

"Eh? Really? Hmm.. Hm.. Than could you be liking this girl too?" She teases Masato.

"Ah?! N, no.. Of course not!" Masato said while packing the baby's thing back into his bag.

"Right on target!" She giggle while looking at her baby.

"No, I said" Masato said with a blush and then gives the bag to her. "Thank you Hijirikawa-chan" she grins and then stand up. "To think you both are still a rival in love ahahhaha" Ren cousin laughes and the walk to the door, "Well then I'll be supporting you both for this girl!" She said before she left.

"... Cousin.. But why do they seems alike?" Masato thinks and close the door back.

* * *

**Thank you for keep reading the story :D Review and comment plz:) and I'm sorry too for the mistake in the grammar.**


	7. Chapter 7

"To think I fall asleep at Ren and Masato's dorm room yesterday" I walk trough the hall, I look around and stop for a bit and look at the window. "Natsuki-san?"

I gaze at him with a seriously and try to read his head. "!" Natsuki narrow his eyes at me from the distance. "Hee.. Satsuki-san, is it?" He know that I'm trying to read his mind. What an intresthing guy.

I continue walking after that and go back to my room. I put down my bag and other stuff and then go take my glasses and watch some shows. "Ah, it's Otoya. He? Ai too?" I look at the tv seriously, what a rare combination.

"Ittoki-kun and Mikaze-kun, what do you think about the drama you both are playing now? I heard you both are in different drama but have the main role and get to do their theme song. Is that right?" The host said.

"Yup! I actually love my drama story, it's good and it's got some twist plot too. I really love the song I'll sing too. I hope everyone will look forward to it" Otoya smiles at the camera and then a pack of screams can be heard. "Mikaze-senpai?" Otoya look at Ai.

"Hm.. I think mine is pretty good too, my co-star is Shiho and because of her I think the drama will be very good and there's Masato too. I'm really looking forward to the song I'll sing, because it'll be a duet with Masato. I hope everyone will enjoy it too" Ai explains his answer and make a sweet smile, then another screams are catch by my ears. Suddenly while I'm watching the show someone knock my door. "Yes?" I shout and go to the door. "Wait, this mind.." I open it and it really is Nat- no, it's Satsuki. "Yo."

"Don't 'yo' me. What do you want?" I ask him.

"Here" he said and give me a piece of paper. I take it and look at the writing, it's a music sheet and it's written with some notes. "What?"

"Hold it for a bit" he said and then get my glasses and put it on Natsuki. "He? Shi-chan? What am I doing here?" He said.

"Natsuki-san, here" I hand him the sheet back. Natsuki take it and smile gently at me.

"Thank you Shi-chan. Oh yeah! Want to have dinner together?! I'll cook the dish!" He said happily.

"What about Syo?" I ask him.

"Syo-chan will be coming home late. I'm sure he'll eat while on his way home" he said with another smiles.

"Fine then. But I'll help you cook" I said. I let Natsuki in and he change into the slipper. "Shi-chan I don't know you wear a glasses" Natsuki comment as he sit in the couch.

"He?" I realize as I touch my glasses that I still wearing. What if Natsuki notice me if we meet on something. I take them off immediately and put them on the drawer. "Ahaha.. No, just for some shows I forgot to return this one just now. Ahahaha.." I laugh akwardly. "Oh is that so" Natsuki said.

Good thing Natsuki isn't as smart as Ren or Tokiya or Masato, well he's smart but not as smart as them if it's to realize that I'm Quartet Night manager.

"What's wrong Shi-chan?" Natsuki suddenly asks me.

"Oh, no really. Nothing. Natsuki-san let's start cooking ok?" I said and go to the kitchen.

"Un!" Natsuki get up and follows me too. I put on my apron and try to tie it, yet I can't reach it, it's kind of hard. Suddenly Natsuki hand hold my hand and from that he take the rope and then tie it for me.

"Thanks" I said, Natsuki hand feels warm. I don't know why, I feel calm. "Natsuki-san, how about we make some pasta tonight?" I recommend.

"Un! That's nice! Then, here is tabaco sauce! And this too!" Natsuki pull out some weird stuffs. Where does he get this kind of things?! I look at it with a terrify look. "Does Syo eat this everyday?"

"What's wrong Shi-chan?" He asks me again.

"U, un.. But, these things aren't good with pasta. Let's just cook the way I usually cook, alright?" I said and give Natsuki the recipe book.

"Etto.. Then we can't use any tabaco sauce?" He asks again with an innocent look.

"If you want me to die, than yes."

Natsuki make a little smiles and then flip the pages to search for the pasta recipe. "Page 33 Natsuki-san" I said.

Natsuki flip the pages, "ah, here it is. Eehh.. No tabaco sauces in the recipe" he whines. I look at him with an akward stares.

"W, well.. Of course not.. Here, let's boil the water first!" I said as I put the water into the pan and then put it on a stove. I turn the stove on and wait for the water to be boil.

I search for the shelf that I put my pasta in. "Etto.." I open it one by one and found it. But it's kind of high, I can't reach it! I try to reach it, stretching my arm and stand in my toes but still can't get it! Am I that short?!

Natsuki look at me with a sweet giggle that he let out just now. "What are you looking at?"

"Shi-chan look so cute. You try to reach it by yourself. You really look like Syo-chan" he giggle again. I turn my face around, hiding the blush on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude" he said.

"It's fine. Just help me get the pasta there, Natsuki-san."

"Ehehe.. Ok. He walk to me and stand next to me. He get the pasta box for me. He gives it to me. "Thank you" I smile.

"Ehehe.. Your welcome" he smiles back at me.

"Natsuki really has a kind-heart huh'? My first impression when I saw you is that. You look really sweet too. Even tough I have some weird taught about your cooking" I lower my voice volume for the last part. I'm afraid he'll be heart-broken if he heard what I just said.

"Really?" He smiles. I nod and open the pasta box. I put them into the pan slowly and then get the cheeses to use at the pasta sauce. "Natsuki-san, if you want to put some tabaco sauce. Use it in the sauce" I said while stiring the sauce.

"He?! Really?! Than I can put these too?!" He ask with a wide smiles on his lips.

"Obviously not. If you want to put some tabaco sauce is fine. But-not-that-please!"

"Eehh?" He whine again. He left the pasta and then walk towards me. He hand me the tabaco sauces. "How many?" I ask.

"As much as you can!" He said.

"Are you.. Uhh.. Nevermind. I know why now Syo is like this" I mumble to myself. Natsuki look at me with his innocent questionable look.

"Is something wrong?" He ask.

"No. Never mind."

I put on the tabaco sauce not to much so it won't be that spicy. After that I stir it. Natsuki stand next to me while putting the cheeses that I just grated. I look at the clock on the wall.

"Natsuki-san, please keep stiring the sauce. I'll get the pasta first ok! Don't put anything in there other than cheeses alright?" I order and then walk to the stove. I put it off and then get the pan but since the pan is hot and I can't believe I forget about wear a gloves. "! It's hot!" I shout! The pan got thorw away by me. It spill all over the floor. Good thing the pasta is safe. It didn't come out from the pan. It spill to Natsuki's foor and my slipper too.

"Shi-chan?" Natsuki asks.

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to spill it! It's just.. It's hot!" I said. But Natsuki didn't respond anything. He only get my hand and then put it in to the sink. My hand is being wash by the water. It hurts but it's nice too. It feels cold. "Natsuki-san.." I look at him.

"You should be more careful" he said. He keep holding my hand, his hand is bigger than mine. It's soft, his skin is white. Why does my heart start to feel throbbing like this?!

"Shi-chan? Your face got red!" He said.

"Eh?! N, n, no! It's fine!" My face gotten red without my notice. I keep looking at my hand that still being wash. "Done.." Natsuki said.

I dry it with a towel and then look at the messy floor. "I'm sorry you have to see this Natsuki-san" I said.

"It's fine. Let's clean it together" he said again with a soft smile.

"B, but.."

"No buts! Here I'll get the pan you get the mop to dry the floor."

"Alright.." I said and get the pan. I put it up into the table and then go and wash my foot first in the bathroom. "Natsuki-san really is a nice guy."

"Shi-chan" his voice suddenly appares. "!" I suddenly get a little jumpy and slip by my own foot. "?!"

Natsuki catches me. My cheeks start to get shadded by red colour again. I cover my face with both my hand. "Natsuki-san?"

"Are you alright?" He ask me again. Worrying about me apparently. I nod slowly.

"Yokatta.." He said with a relieve tone. He help stand up. "Natsuki-san.. Thank you so much.." I said.

"It's fine really. Please be more careful again, Shi-chan!" He stroke my head softly. "You really are cute in everyway!" Natsuki shouts and hug me out of a blue.

"Na, natsuki-san?!" I shout.

"Ahaha.. So cute.." He said. He let me go after awhile and then he help my dry the floor. We eat dinner together afterwards. After some time we have some conversation too. About how is Natsuki when he was with Syo and other stuff like that. I got to know Natsuki better too. When the time is up for him to go home I walking him out to the door. "Thank you so much Natsuki-san" I smile.

"Same here too" he said.

"But really, thanks! You know you've been helping me a lot today. You saw my stupid personality too today. It's kind of embarrasing actually" I explain with my head lower down, I don't want Natsuki to keep seeing every expressions that I make.

"Ahaha.. It's alright! You really are cute!" Natsuki suddenly hug me again and now while spinning around this time. Suddenly a guy shadow show up. "Eng? Eh?! Heeee?!" The guy shout. His voice somehow fimiliar. Natsuki stop the spinning.

"Natsuki! What are you doing to Shiho!" He shouts and pull Natsuki back. Syo come with Haruka and Camus-san.

"Shinomiya! What are you doing to Tsukihara!" Camus shouts and pull me closer to him.

"A.. Ano.." Haruka try to calm them down because it looks like it'll be a fight.

"Calm down you both. Natsuki only hugging me. It's not like he do something more than that. It happened a lot to you too right, Syo?" I look at Syo with a glare.

"Y, yeah.." He answer. Haruka sigh in relieve and look at Camus-san. Camus-san calm down too and let go his grip in my shoulder. "You shouldn't do that to this girl Shinomiya" he said.

"Eeeehhhh? But Shi-chan is so cute!" Natsuki whine. "Haru-chan and Syo-chan is cute too!" He shouts.

"Hee?!" Haruka shouts.

"Why do you put me too?!" Syo shouts angrily.

"Geezz.. You all. Come on. You guys should get some rest!" I order them and somehow they listen to me. Before they go back, Camus-san give me a piece of ribbon chocolate. "Eat up" he said. I smile and nod.

When they al have been walking Natsuki came back and give me a small hug. "Have a good rest Shi-chan" he said and then go run to get back to the group again. I'm left outside, with a shadded red cheeks. Natsuki's last hug, really is a warm hug.

* * *

**I want to thank all of you that follow and favorite my story. It really means a lot to me. Thank you so much! I'll keep doing my best too~ Sankyu bery bery much-cho-cho.**

**Review and comment please :3**


	8. Chapter 8

"So.. Didn't I just met you, yesterday?"

"I don't care.. Just help me compose some songs" we glare at each other with death glare and mine is sharper and colder than usual.

"Can you at least greet?! Not knock and said 'help me compose..' Don't do that! It's my day off and look it's not even 7 yet! It's still too early! Are you trying to irritate me or something?!" I yell at Satsuki who still look relax even tough I've been yelling at him for awhile.

"There's no way I help you!" I shout and try to shut the door down. But before that Satsuki grab my hand and pull me closer. My heartthrobs a bit but I can still hide it.

"Off.." I said.

"No. Help me and I let you go."

"..." I fell silent for a moment. Satsuki hold me tight. He grip my hand. Different from Natsuki's hug yesterday, Satsuki doesn't call this a hug. He call it holding down people!

"Fine! I'll do that! Just, uhh.. Come in!" I shout. He let go off me and then we both come in. Because I just woke up, I'm still wearing my pijamas on. "Sit down. I'll go and change first. Help yourself wi- nevermind I'll make the breakfast for you. If Natsuki's cooking taste like that, I think yours are worst than him" I comment and then go back to my room leaving Satsuki alone with silent. ".. That girl.." He mumble.

I go wash my face, brush my teeth and go change. I clip my bangs and then walk back to the living room. Satsuki is sitting while holding his pen and the music sheets on his hand. He seems to be thinking something.

"So?" I said when I come out.

"..."

"I can't always know what you're thinking. I have time to rest my hearing too. What do you need?" I ask him.

"Nothing really."

"So why the hell you wake me up this early?!" I yell at him again.

"I just need some idea. You can help me right?" He asks.

"Well.. Let's see.." I close my eyes and keep everything silent then I heard some noises, melody, music around my head. "Naa.." I said a bit.

"Naa.. Na.." I said again. Satsuki then look at me with a serious face. All of a sudden I stop. "Let's eat first! I'm hungry!" I said and go rush to the kitchen. Satsuki fell silent again, maybe he's confuse by the sudden changing reaction of mine. At the kitchen I'm making some tea and toast a bread. "I know you're peeking. Just come here" I shout. I can heard Satsuki taught a bit so I know he's peeking.

"Wanna help?" I ask him.

"Help?" He said coldly.

"You don't have to be cold all the time you know. Even tough you're the dark side of Natsuki-san, that doesn't mean you have to act so cold to someone all the time. Take my advice and Syo will also love you" I said while slicing the strawberry.

"Why do you said that to me?" He asks. He now go closer to me and the tone in his voice is warming up a bit.

"That's more likely. Hmm.. I guess because I don't like seeing cold people like you are. Since when I was little everyone cold me cold hearted girl or something elses like that. I just don't want others to turn out like me" I explain. I put the strawberry in the corner of the plate. I turn around and search for the chocolate sauce.

"Here" Satsuki hand me over the chocolate sauce. "Give mine more than you usually put" he said again. I smirk at him and take the chocolate sauce.

After five minutes I take the plate out to the living room and Satsuki bring the tray of tea. "Thanks for helping" I said.

He only give me a silent, he sit down and get his plate of toast.

"Thank you for the meal" he said.

I smiled warmly at him. I don't know why Satsuki face turn red all of a sudden. "Hm?"

"Don't look at me" he said.

"Well.. Are you shy?" I tease him a bit. Satsuki give me a glare but I just keep enjoying myself eating the toast and the strawberry in the plate.

"Are you trying to get me angry here?" He said to me. But I keep ignoring him. He then fell silent and continue eating his toast too. After 10 minutes. I sip the last taste of the tea in my cup. "I'll wash the dishes first. Then we'll continue composing some songs alright" I said as I put the plate we just used to the tray and go to the kitchen. After I wash them I go back to my living room.

"So?" I said.

"What?" He ask me.

"Are we going to continue composing?" I ask him back. He nods for an answer. "Geez.. I taught you've loosen up a bit" I said.

Satsuki just keep silent and shut his mouth. But then when I was about to sit down I was trip by the pen that I left on the floor. "He?!"

"Eh?!" Satsuki was surprise too. Well, it's so akward alright for Satsuki to be like that. I fall into Satsuki at the couch. I open my eyes and mine meet his. "Emerald.." I said.

"Ha?" He said. My face heat up a bit when I realize our potion. "!" I try to stand up but Satsuki pulls me.

My head is on his chest. "Wa? Wa? Satsuki?!" I shout.

"I see you're the one that's shy. I like your attitude, little girl" he said. He kiss my neck and his hand hold my waist tightly so I can't break free of course.

"Haa.. Sat- aah.." I can only moan a bit. I wish he didn't find my soft spot but he found it faster than what I taught. He unbutton the first and second button on my shirt. He keep kissing my neck and licking it with joy. What can I do for the moment is moaning, it feels so good but I don't want this!

When he's closing his face to mine and our lips about to touch, my hand can move a bit and then I slap Satsuki face. "Haa.. Ha.." My face are still red and my body still feel a bit hot but I'm glad that my hand can move.

"Don't you dare take me lightly!" I said to him with a death glare. Satsuki chukled and then suddenly my door open loudly as if someone open it by force.

"Huff.. Sa.. Satsuki.. Huff.. Huff.." Syo breath heavily as if he's been running for miles.

"Ah, Syo?" I said as I turn around.

"A.. Are you fine?!" Otoya asks with a worry face.

"Lady, are you alright?" Ren asks me too. "Y, your shirt is open!" He said while pointing at me.

"Oh this, it's nothing" I answer.

"Does Satsuki do something to you?!" Tokiya yell with a worry tone.

"I'm fine really. It's nothing" I answer again. I don't want them to know what Satsuki did to me. If they do know maybe Satsuki is dead. Moreover the true soul of the body is Natsuki.

"Well, well, I see everyone is fond of you little girl. Maybe you resemble this midget a bit" he said to me. I look at him with a making fun look towards him.

"Hee.. So does that mean you like.. Mmmphh!" Before I can finish my word Satsuki cover my mouth with his hand. "That's a secret you should keep" he whisper to my ear, his breath can also be feel, it's hot. I think my face is about to heating up again! Everyone pull Satsuki away from me. "Keh.." He mutter.

"Here you go.." Cecil said. He put the glasses back to Satsuki and now he turn back into Natsuki. _"A.. Are?"_ Natsuki said when he look at me with an open button and everyone is holding him back and Syo is standing in front of me. Looks like my guard.

"What are we doing in Shi-chan place?" He asks innocently.

"We're playing" I said with a sweet smile.

"_Hee~_ really?! What game then let's start over again!" Natsuki said with a happy tone. So to cover up everything we start playing some games. To think the _baddass_ Satsuki is also the _sweetie pie_ Natsuki but that make me know something. I'm sure, everyone have their dark side somewhere.

* * *

**Please review and comment. Sorry if this chapter is somehow.. You know.. Well.. You know what I mean about Satsuki X Shiho stuff. Please don't kill me! *hide under the blanket***


	9. Chapter 9

"Eng? Mail?" As I open my mail box a piece of envelope is there. I take it out and try to open it but then "Shiho-san we have to go!" Haruka shouts.

"Ah, yes!" I put the mail on my bag and run with Haruka.

As today works are done, I go home by myself since Haruka isn't here because of some work are still going for her. I walk out from the recording room. "Oh yeah the mail" I open my bag and try to open it again but then. "Oh, Shiho-kun"

There goes my chance again. "Cecil, _domo_."

"Are you going home now?" He asks.

"Un."

"Let's go together then?" he smiles at me innocently.

"Sure, but I need to make some stops on my way. Is it ok?" I ask him back.

"Un that's fine" he smiles. After that we start walking. We make a stop at an super market. "I'm really sorry to make you come with me like this" I said to cecil while paying some snacks that I brought.

"It's fine" he smiles again.

"Cecil you really do love to smile" I smile at him back. His face turn red for a moment. "Eh? Re, really?" He look down.

"Ahahah... Your face is so cute. Here have some ice cream" I give him half of the ice cream and he take it from me.

"Thanks" he smiles again. Geez this guy really love to smile. Then we both start walking again, well, we made some stops of course. We reaches home at 10 p.m. "Cecil, thanks for walking me home. Actually, thanks for spending times with me today" I smiles at him.

"Ah, no, it's fine. I'm having fun too. Let's go out like that again sometimes alright?" He smiles back at me.

"Un. Then see you tomorrow" I smiles. As Cecil waves his hand I heard his taught. ".. Princess? Not just Camus-san but here there's someone royalty too" I shrugged and got in to my room.

I toss my bag to the bed and then take my glasses and wears it. I sit on the bed after I tied my hair, even tough it's short it can still be tied. I search for the mail that I haven't read yet.

"Ah, here it is."

I take the message out and then read it "Miss Tsuk~ki~ha~ra~ you just got invited to the party of the idols! Now~ prepare your best gown and get ready! Because it's tomorrow~"

I stop reading the mail and fell silent "... Saotome-san.. You really do have a bad habit.." I said to myself with some irritated face.

The next day, 7 p.m. "... Are you guys sure?!" I shout again. Tomochika, Haruka and Ringo-sensei nod.

"I think I'll change into casu-"

"No you're not! Now go!" Ringo-sensei orders me. Tomochika, Haruka and Ringo-sensei here are dressing me up. I think I look weird. They curl up my hair and put it on two pigtails. I even wear a long gown! "Come on you guys!" I shout.

"Bye!" They throw me out and lock my door. "Whaaa? That's my room!" I shout again. I pout and start walking away. I take the car that Saotome-san resserved. "... Miss, we arrive" the driver said. I look at the window and the building looks so glamourus. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"Well then.." I step out from the car and the front windows open. "Miss if you're done please call me" the driver said again. I nod and then he go.

I walk in to the ballroom. "So many idols" I think and start wondering around the huge room. What makes me more wondering about is that why Saotome-san send me here? What is he planning on?

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" I said when I bump into someone. I should've focus more on walking than thinking. The figure catches my hand so I didn't fall down.

"It's alright, I'm sorry too. Ah, Shiho-kun" the figure said, his voice is fimiliar. I look up. "Cecil?"

"You're here too? I tought I was alone" he said and help me stand still. I look around and try to listen to their tought. "Uh.." I start to get dizzy.

"Shiho-kun?!" Cecil catches my hand again.

"I'm fine, I'm just trying to find someone that we know" I answer and stand by myself again.

"Is that so."

"Cecil, why are you here anyway?" I ask him directly.

"Me? Same as you of course!" He said with an innocent smile and his innocent eyes gazing at me. I gaze at him back.

"Wait?! Saotome-san didn't said anything about singing a duet with you! Do you brought the lyrics?!" I suddenly shouts. Everyone stares at me because of my voice. I pull Cecil's hand and then go to the back garden.

"What's wrong Shiho-kun?" He asks.

"Don't what's wrong me! I didn't know the lyrics or the songs or even the rhythm! What does Saotome-san thinking anyway!" I shouts, gladly nobody is around except Cecil.

"Shiho-kun, please calm down" Cecil said.

"Uhh.. You didn't even brought the lyrics. How can I remember them now.." I sigh depressily.

"I can teach you" Cecil smiles.

"Ha?"

"Un, but I'll teach you while we're dancing how's that?" He said and give me his hand. I take his hand and then walk in to the ballroom again. "Now, let's dance my princess."

We take some steps and then Cecil start to sing a song. I listen to it carefully and start to hums the music, "_hmm.. Hmm.. Na.. Na.. Hmm.. Hm.._"

"Ehehe.." Cecil giggles. "_.. La, la, la.._"

"_Kimi o Aishiteru.._" I said.

"Eh?" Cecil blush lightly.

"Wa- wait! It's not like that! I just read your mind and then it come out just like that.. Sorry.." I said with a pink shaded cheeks.

"N, no.. It's fine.." Cecil answer. Then it's time for me to swirl around, but then I step on my own foot, why do I wear a high heel anyway?!

_"Ttoh.."_ Cecil catches me, his hand is in my waist, holding me. We gaze to each other for a moment and it feels like century, it's so close, Cecil's breath. My body feels kind of hot. Cecil closing his face but then, "Ahahhaha!" A laugh that we both fimiliar with appares or should I said arrived without any notice or warning! "!" Cecil and I suddenly stand still. "Ladieeeesss and Gentlemaaaannnn!" He swirl around the room.

"Uuh.." I start to get angry again. "This old man.."

"_Nya?_ Shiho-kun.." Cecil startle.

".. Haaahh.." I sigh and then take Cecil's hand and walk together.

"Today! Special guests will be! Mister Aijima Cecil! Aaandd.. Miss Tsukihaaaraaaa! Let's welcome them!" He said again.

Everyone stares at us as the spotlight shine on us. "The stage! Is youuuurrrrsss" he said and jump down from the stage. Cecil take my hand and escort me to the stage. "Everyone thank you so much for having us" I said with the microphone.

"Please listen to our song!" Cecil said then we start singing, the ballroom fill with glitter of the colorful spotlights and after the song is done the guests of the party claps their hands for us. We're very happy and we bow. My duet with Cecil is one of the most unforgettable moment.

* * *

**Please give me your review and comment~ Oh, I'm writing a side story for this story. I hope you guys will read it too! Thank you for always reading my stories^^**


	10. Chapter 10

I step back a little as a guy pass by in front of me. "Cih.." I mumble, I start to walk again. Today schedule is done, mine and the Quartet Night too. Good thing today Natsuki doesn't realize it's me too. I step in to a cafe.

"Welcome" the waitress welcome me warmly.

"Table for one ple- eng? Tokiya?" I look at the boy wearing a glasses sipping his coffee with his right hand and then hold a piece of paper in his hand.

"I'll be sitting with the guy there, thanks" I said and walk to the table.

"Yo."

Tokiya put his coffee down and then look at me. "Shiho?"

"May I sit with you?" I ask him.

"Sure."

I take the chair and sit in the opposite of Tokiya. Tokiya gives me the menu for the cafe.

"What are you doing here? Done with works?" He asks me.

I nod as I look at the menu. "Today my work is continuing the drama, be a guest in a Radio program and a game show. Ranmaru-kun is on a day off today, Ai and Camus-san appared in a Radio Station too. Well, Ai and I are in the same drama today with Masato-san too. Reiji-san are a guest judge for a cooking show" I explain to him with detail.

"You really are a busy girl" Tokiya said.

I laugh at what Tokiya said, "being a manager and an idol at the same time without anyone knowing is a busy and hard thing to do."

I raise my hand and the waitress that welcomed me come. "Yes?"

"I'll take the Chocolate creamy pie and ice tea please" I said.

"Is there anything else?" She ask again. I shook my head, "alright, your order will be serve in 15 minutes, thank you very much" she bows at us and then left to the counter to give my orders.

"How about Tokiya?" I ask him back.

"I'm learning the new song that Nanami-kun wrote. Otoya is studying the lyrics too" he said.

"Is that so? Can I have a look?" I ask him. He hand me the musice sheets.

"La.. La.." I said. Tokiya look at me softly. "Hmm.. Hm.."

"You read my mind?" He sigh.

I smiles, "ahahah.. Sorry, it's a nice music" I comment and then continue humming the ryhthm.

"You're good at learning a song" he comment me. I gaze at him back and then answer, "well, this is what I learn when Saotome-san bad habit come up."

Tokiya seems confuse and then shrugged, after that my orders come and I eat them, and I give Tokiya some and he denied it. "You'll be really skinny. It's sweet, so it can give you power" I explain.

"... Well.."

"Open up."

"No."

"Open.."

He sigh and then open his mouth, _"haii"_ I feed him the piece of pie, "sweet right?" I ask him.

He only nods his head with a red face, I don't get it why his face is red. After that we left the cafe, suddenly a rain drop bit by bit and become really heavy. "Ah!" I said.

"Come here.." Tokiya cover me with his blazer and then we run to the other corner of the street to stop on a hotel. "Fuahh.."

"You're alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, somehow" I answer. He go to the recepsionist and then order a room for us. Wait.. Us... "Haaa?!" I shout as soon as we get to the room. There's only one bed. What the hell is Tokiya thinking?!

"It's alright, nobody will know, anyway the recepsionist said that you're my sister so no worries. I'll sleep in the couch later" he explains and then unbutton his shirt one by one. I take a look at me apparence in the mirror, **"Maybe I do look like Tokiya a bit."**

"But hey don't sleep in the couch you'll catch a co-.." I turn around as I said that but my word stop as soon as I see Tokiya doesn't wear any shirt. He take it off. "Why are you half naked?!"

"Stay calm, go and wash your body, you'll catch a cold, I'll dry your clothes" he said.

"Ok.." I answer and then go to the bathroom. I take off my clothes and go to the tub and dip myself while pouring my head with the hot water too, ".. So good" I mumbles.

"Shiho, I want to take your clothes" he said. "?! W, wait! I'll cover the bathtub first!" I shout and pull the curtain to hid myself. "Done?"

"Yeah!" I yell. Tokiya comes in I can read his mind, he's embaress too. My face turns red and then I dip my head to the hot water. Suddenly without my knowing or prediction, "!" Tokiya fall down slip. He grabs the curtain and then the curtain fall down, "?! He?!" I shouts.

Tokiya get up and look at me. "..." We gaze at each other like a stupid humans for a moment and then I grab a bottle of shampoo and throw it. "Get out!"

"?! S, sorry! It's not like that! Sorry!" Tokiya shouts and go out and slam the door.

"?!" A bit? I read Tokiya's mind, "he saw it a bit!" I dip my head again and start to feel embarrassed to what happened, my face goes flush red too. After 5 minutes I get out and look at Tokiya, "I'm done.." I said.

"O, oh.. Yeah.." He said akwardly, the atmosphere now turn weird, I wear a kimono towel that Tokiya put in the bathroom for me ".. To, Tokiya.."

"Y, yeah?" He answer.

"You.. See it a bit.. Huh?" I ask him with a red face and then sit in the bed, he about to denied it but, "it's no good lying to me."

"Uuh.. Yeah I do, just a bit! I'm sorry.." He apologize to me. I then smile at him gently, "it's alright, thanks for being honest... " I said. I forgive him because he's being honest but maybe if Ren is the one who saw it I'll kick him to death.

Tokiya feel a little relieve I can tell by his look. "... But please forget about it fast!" I smile darkly at him. He sigh and nod.

"Yeah, I'll forget them" he said. I smile again and then go to the sofa and sit next to Tokiya, "let's watch something" I said.

"Un."

Tokiya press some button on the remote and search for some shows that we can both agree to watch. "Eng? Wait!" I stop Tokiya from pressing a button.

"What?"

"It's Tomochika-kun" I said. Tomochika is now at her live concert, I've forget about that because of the rain. "Tomochika really have a great voice and a nice personality" I said.

"You're right" Tokiya said too. I look at the TV and watch them together with Tokiya. Maybe after an hour, I get a little bit sleepy. I walk to the bed and then throw myself there. "Humm.."

"You should change your clothes first" he said.

"It's fine.." I said and then fall asleep.

* * *

**-Tokiya's POV-**

"You shouldn't do this, even tough we know each other. I'm a guy too" Tokiya give Shiho a pats in the head and then he stand up. "She'll feel cold." Tokiya pull the blanket and then cover Shiho body with it. "Tokiya.." Shiho mumbles.

"?!" Tokiya face turn red a bit. "..." Shiho continue to sleep well she turns around a bit, and make the Kimono towel loosen up a bit. Tokiya can see her chest a bit, Tokiya reach for her Kimono and then put it back properly. ".. Good thing I can hold back a bit.." He said. Tokiya enclose his face and kiss the girl forehead softly. "You never change a bit since the day we first met."

**-END-**

* * *

The next morning, I'm awake because the sunshine. "Enhhh.. Huaaaahhh" I yawn and stretch my arm.

"6 o'clock.." I said as she look at the alarm. I searches for Tokiya, Tokiya is sleeping in the couch. "Why did he sleep in the couch?" I said to myself again.

I get up and then look at my clothes in the desk. "I should change now before Tokiya's awake" I said and get my clothes and then walk to the bathroom. After I'm done, I wake Tokiya up. "Oi.. Wake up.." I said.

"Eng?" Tokiya eyes are opens bit by bit. "Shiho?" He yawns.

"What time?"

"6.15 a.m. Let's go, we have some works right? We should go back to the dorm first. I got tons of messages here from Otoya and the others too" I said as I flip my phone and give Tokiya a look at my inbox.

* * *

**Received: 21.19**

**Shi, where are you? Tokiya isn't home too. **

**Are you with him? Reply soon please.! I'm really worry here! Everyone is too!**

**-Otoya- **

* * *

**Received: 21.30**

**Oi, where are you? **

**It's not like I'm worried or anything, just don't go away like that without our knowing!**

**Hurry home alright?!**

**-Syo- **

* * *

**Received: 21.47**

**Usagi-chan, where are you? We're looking for you here. Ichi isn't here too. **

**Little lamb are worry about you both too. I hope you're ok! Hurry home! ;)**

**-Ren-**

* * *

**Received: 22.00**

**Shiho-san, where are you? Are you ok? Are you with Ichinose-san? **

**Please go home soon, everyone is looking for you.**

**-Nanami Haruka-**

* * *

** Received: 22.03**

**Shiho-san, are you alright? Where are you? Are you with Ichinose?**

**Everyone is worry about you. Please come home fast.**

**-Hijirikawa Masato-**

* * *

**Received: 22.28**

**Shi-chan, where are you? Are you lost? Please contact us soon. **

**Not just me but everyone is worried sick about you:(**

**Is Tokiya-kun with you? If it is then I hope you both alright...**

**-Shinomiya Natsuki- **

* * *

**Received: 22.35**

**Shiho-kun! Where are you? Are you lost? Is Tokiya-kun with you? Are both alright? **

**Reply this mail first, please!**

**-Aijima Cecil-**

* * *

**Received: 23.00**

**Where are you? Syo said you aren't home yet. **

**Hurry home please, I'm worry here.**

**-Mikaze Ai-**

* * *

**Received: 23.47**

**Where are you?! **

**If you don't want to go home! Can you at least tell us?!**

**-Ranmaru-**

* * *

**Received: 23.06**

**Shi-chan?! Where are you?! If you're with Tokii please answer! **

**Hurry back! Onii-chan and the others are worry here :(**

**-Reiji-**

* * *

**Received: 23.37**

**Oi, Tsukihara! Don't make our head spinning here. **

**Hurry home!**

**-Camus-**

* * *

"I didn't go home for one day and this happened. Not just messages but 23 miss called, Tomochika-kun called me too even Ringo-san and Ryuuya-san called me."

"Everyone seems really fond of you. That's nice right? You're important.." Tokiya said with a soft smile. I nod to with a piece of smile and then we both left the hotel and go back to the dorm before some works.

* * *

**Since the seven prince is done. I want to write a little omake after this story! After the Omake I'll write about the gentlement course! I hope you guys look forward to it ^^**

**Don't forget review and comment please!**


	11. Chapter 10: 5

**For this story I'm not going to use Shiho's POV. I'll use the writer POV. Anyway please forgive my grammatical mistakes, OOC and typo on the story. Enjoy the Story~~~ :9**

* * *

11 years ago in a park. A girl sit along in a swing. Playing alone. The girl stop swinging and look up to the sky.

"Are you alright?" A boy with chrimson red eyes and red hair asked the girl. "Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Ah! My name is Ittoki Otoya! How about you?" He asked the girl back.

"I'm Tsukihara Shiho. Nice to meet you Otoya-kun" the girl said with a smile. Otoya giggled at Shiho. "Shiho-chan is fine right?" He asked again with a slight blush.

Shiho nods. "Can I play with you?" He asked again.

"Yeah sure" after Shiho said that, Otoya sit on the swing next to her. He swung back and forth. "Shiho-chan, are you alone?" He asked again.

"Yeah I am. What about Otoya?" Now Shiho asked Otoya back.

"Me too" he answered it with a sad face. Shiho felt a bit guilty after asking that question. "Is something wrong? Maybe I can help."

"No it's nothing. It's just, I no longer have any parents. My mother died and I don't know who my father is" Otoya explained. Shiho eyes start to make a teary eyes. Otoya start to panicked and jump from the swing.

"Uwa-! what's wrong?! Did I say something that hurts you?"

"I'm sorry. I made you remember a sad story" Shiho started to sob. Otoya smiled and patted the girl head softly.

".. When my mother is still here. She usually patted my head softly and it made me smile again too!" He said.

".. Un.. Thank you" Shiho said. Otoya smiled in relieve after that. They talk for a bit and then it's time for Otoya to go home. "If we ever meet again. I'll pat your head softly again if you feel sad alright! I promise!" He shouted as he wave a good bye from far away. Shiho smiled and wave her hand too.

Shiho after that went for a walked to the deeper part of the park and found two boys playing around.

Suddenly a bugs appear next to her and that makes her jump out from the tree she used to hide herself. "En? Is that a girl?" The blue-hair boy said.

His friend help Shiho get up. The one with orange-hair. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Do you hurt yourself?" The blue hair boy start to help her out too.

"Masato, you make her can't talk even a bit!" His friend said.

"Am I? I think Ren is the one who make her like that."

"I'm fine really. Sorry I was walking around and saw you both playing" Shiho answered with a slight smiled.

"We're just playing tag! Want to join us?" The orange hair invited Shiho. She nods slowly and then take the boy hand.

"Ettoo.. Ren and Masato is it?" She said again calling the two boys name.

"Un!" Ren smiled.

"Please to meet you. What's your name?" Masato asked the girl.

"Shiho! Tsukihara Shiho" she smiled cheerfully at the two boys. They started to play tag and then an old man called Masato name. "Young master! Masato-sama!"

"Ah! It's Jii! Ren I have to go home now" Masato said while putting back his coat.

"Un, bye bye" Ren said and waved his hand at Masato.

"Shiho-san, let's play again some other time" Masato smiled. Shiho nods with a smiled.

"Oi! I'm here too you know!" Ren pouted. Masato and Shiho laugh at it and the Masato left the two alone. Shiho is taking a break and sit down in the grass.

"Shiho-chan!" Ren covered Shiho's eyes with his hand.

"Ren-kun?!" She yelled. Ren let his hand from her eyes off and then gave a beautiful rose to Shiho. "For?"

"For you!" He gave Shiho a wide smile while handed her the flower.

"Ahaha.. Thank you very much Ren-kun."

They talk for a bit and then someone called Ren name. Ren start to dash out and gave a small peck at Shiho cheek before he went home. Shiho blushed and touch her cheek.

"He kissed me" she pouts with a red face. Shiho start to walk out from the deeper part and when she back to the spot where she met Otoya, she saw a boy with blonde hair and his friend. Could they be playing tag? Shiho taught.

"Ah! Watch out!" The shorter boy said and bumped into Shiho.

"Owiee.." Shiho rubbed her head slowly.

"Uwaa! I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Natsuki apologized too!" The boys shouted at his friend.

"Aahh- I'm so sorry. Are you alirght?" His friend asked. The shorter one help Shiho get up and Shiho rubbed my back. "I'm fine. Are you alright?" Shiho asked.

"Yeah I'm fine! Please forgive me! This boy is chasing me and made me bump into you!" He apologized again.

"I'm really sorry. Please don't blame Syo-chan" his friend said. Shiho nodded slowly. "I'm Kurusu Syo!" He give Shiho his hand. Shiho took it and they shaked their hand.

"Tsukihara Shiho!"

"Ah! Ah! Me too! I'm Shinomiya Natsuki! I love cute and small things like Syo-chan here!" The other pushed Syo away and take Shiho hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Ah! I'm sorry I have to go home now! Bye bye!" Shiho waved her hand and dash out. In her way she have to go get something to eat first so she want to go to the famous Karage shop but got lost.

Suddenly she found a boy that was playing with a cat, he has silver platinum hair and next to him a foreign like boy. Shiho walked closer to the two boys. "Ano! Do you guys know where is the way to Kotobuki Karage shop?" Shiho asked them politely and felt a bit scared.

"Kotobuki?" The foreign one said. I nod my head slowly.

"No need to be scared of us. From here goes left and then go straight, in the T juction you'll see a shop name Kotobuki Karage's. Get it?" The silver-hair one said. Shiho smiled at both of them and then nodded. "Thank you very much!" Shiho bowed at them and then left.

For 10 minutes she was walking, she passed the play ground and saw a girl with short hair playing with her grandmother and in the T juction a girl with red hair passed her and the girl was riding a bike.

"Uuhh.. I should cross this road right? But, there's too many cars" Shiho muttered alone and then a guy showed up and standed next to her.

"Are you lost?" He asked. The guy with pink hair and looks 8-10 years older than Shiho, look at Shiho. "No. I want to cross the road" she answered.

"Is that so. Here let me help you. Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to the Kotobuki Karage shop!" She answered again. "He? Kotobuki? Ahaha.. You're in the wrong way you should've turn left, you turn right!" He laugh at Shiho.

"He? I did?! Haaa.." Shiho sigh heavily. "I'm sorry I'm still a bit confuse about right and left" Shiho claimed.

The guy pats her head and said, "come on, I'll show you the way" he said.

They walked together and arrived at the shop. "Ah, this is bad I have to go home now!" He said.

"Etto.. Thank you very much" Shiho bowed at him and said that politely. He smiled and then waved a good by at Shiho. Shiho got into the shop and wait in the line.

And it's her turn now after 3 minutes waiting. "Ano.."

"Oh, a little girl. What is it? Do you need something?" The guy asked Shiho.

"Can I have the combo 3 please?" Shiho asked politely again. He nods with a simple smiled.

"Are you alone?" He asked. Shiho nodded. "Why?" He asked again.

"I live alone" Shiho answered simply. The guys is kind of surprise. But then Shiho's bitter smile turn into a sweet smile. "Nii-chan! Your hair is so cute" Shiho commented him.

"Ahahhaa.. Really? Thanks" he said. Suddenly a lady come and hitted the guy head. "Reiji! Don't hold up the line by talking! Here you go little girl" she said as she gave Shiho her food.

"Arigatou, onee-chan! Onii-chan. Please excuse me" Shiho thanked them and then left the shop. She only stepped one step out from the shop and bycicle run over her. "Kyaa-!"

"Aahh! I'm really sorry! Oh no what should I do mom is angry at me too. Damn it!" The boy get of from the bike and help Shiho up. "I'm really sorry. I'm in a hurry" he apologize.

Before Shiho can said a word, the guy phone rang. "Uuhh.. This is bad! Little girl I'm sorry! I have to go home now!" He run and get on his bike. Shiho smiled at the guy, **"I can tolarate me being run over but I can't tolarate my food being run over. Now I can't eat! I'll definitely kill him if I ever met that guy again"** She thinks in her mind while crushing the bag of the food that she still holding. If you look at her now you can tell she's an S.

"Ah, is something wrong?" A boy come at her and holding the same bag with him. ".. I'm fine" she answered.

"Oh. Your food.." He help Shiho pick her food and then give it to her. "It's ok. I can't eat that anymore" Shiho muttered.

"Then here" the boy hand over his bag of Karage. "He? N, no.. It's fine" Shiho said.

"Here. You have to eat this. I can get my mom to buy it again some other time. So take it" he said. Shiho take the bag slowly and look inside. It's the same as what she ordered.

"_A, arigatou_" she said. The boy smiled and then left her, he go back to his parents. The blue eyes of the boy that looked sparkling make Shiho keep remembering him. After an eventual day, Shiho get back home.

"Today is very tiring" she muttered again. A little kitty suddenly walk across her. "Cat?"

"Nyaa"

"Ehehe.. Here" she opened the box and give the cat some. "You have a nice black fur" she commented and stroke the cat. After the cat left, she put the key into her key hole. Suddenly, she heard a voice that singing a song. She stop and listen to the song.

".. Promise.. To you.." Her tears fell. She think that the song is so beautiful. She turn around and see the guy that sang the song. The guy walk towards Shiho and said, "We'll meet again soon. You're not alone" he said, softly stroking Shiho guy with blue hair and blue eyes and the soft voice that'll never be forgotten by Shiho.

"Nii-chan, who are you?" Shiho ask.

The guy stop stroking her head and then shed the tears in the corner of her eyes. "My name is.." The last word can't be heard very well, vision start to bluring and only remains in her memory forever.

"... Ho.. Shihoo.. Shihooo!" A fimiliar voice make Shiho open her eyes. She get up and make her head get hit by Syo head.

_"Itte!"_ Syo shouts. Shiho ignore Syo screamed and then she touch her eyes, she feel tears dropping from her eyes.

"Are you having a bad dreams? You were sleeping outside when we all get back" Otoya said again. He pats Shiho head softly too.

"Oi, Shiho! What are you doing outside like this. You know sleeping is more comfortable in the bed!" Ai lecture Shiho. Shiho sheds her tears and then look at Ai with a pout.

"I'm staying here because it feels so good! The breeze made me fall asleep" Shiho said.

"But you'll catch a cold if you stay there lady" Ren said. Masato is standing next to him. Ranmaru is standing behind looking at her. Everyone is here. Even Ringo and Ryuuya is here. "Everyone?" She said slowly.

"We've been searching for you and you were here sleeping" Ranmaru commented.

"We're here with you" Otoya said lending his arm so Shiho can get up. Shiho smiled and take his hand. "Un!"

They walk back together to the dorm. Shiho is standing between Ai and Otoya. When everyone is about to turn left, Shiho turn right.

"Shi-chan, where are you going?" Ringo asks.

"Eh? Aren't we suppose to turn left?" She asks back.

"Yeah. Well, if you turn right, it'll be a dead end" Ringo said again poiting at where Shiho is going.

"! I know that!" Shiho pouts and then start to walk beside Ai. Ringo laugh when he saw Shiho like that.

Along the way Ai is humming and he said a word ".. Promise.. To you.." Ai sings.

"He?" Shiho look at Ai with a surprise expression.

"Hm? What is?" He asks. Shiho shook her head and hold Ai hand. "Ehehe" she giggled. Otoya and everyone that heard Shiho giggled, suddenly smile.

**"I'm not alone.. Anymore.. ****_Ne,_**** Aine-kun?"**

* * *

**Review and comment~ :D**


	12. Chapter 11

I laugh after hearing some jokes in the show. "There you have it everyone! Tsukihara Shiho!" The host said. I wave my hand and smiles at the fans. "Kyaaa! Shi-sama! Look here!"

"Shiho! So cute!"

"Look here please!"

I wink at them and then they look like they all faint. "Ahahaha.." I laugh and then the show's over. "Thank you for the hard work, Tsukihara-san!" Said the host while we shakes hand. "You too. Thank you very much."

After that I walk back to my dressing but on my way a guys said, "thank you for your hard work Shi-chan!" He said.

I narrow my stares at him. "Who?" I ask.

"Well that's mean!" He pouts. A guy with pink hair, why does his voice kind of fimiliar. Who is he?

"Well? Remember me now?!" He said with an impatien look. I gaze at him seriously again.

_"Ohayou-puu!_" He said.

"Haa?! Ringo-san?!" I point at him. The guy giggle. "That's right!" He wink at me. "Did I surprise you?" He asks me.

"Well.. Yeah, somehow. So this is your real apparence _huh'_?" I comment and try to look at him again seriously.

"Do I look cool?" He asks.

"Nope."

"That's mean!" He shouts. I start to turn my back at him and then walk away again. "Thank you for your hard work too" I said at him while waving my hand.

"Ararara.. That girl really is something" Ringo said to himself.

I walk to my dressing room and found a letter. Mystery? Yeah right. I take it and look at the envlope. It's fimiliar. I open it and look at it.

"... Saotome-san.. You really should get rid of your bad habit.. Aahh.. I have to answer this riddle? For what?" I rub the back of my head and look at the clock.

I sit down and look at the mail again. **Ahahahahahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Miss Tsukihara! Read this maiiillllll! Today you'll be aaa DE-TEC-TI-VE!**

**I want you to sooolveee all this riddleeeeeee and found the realll treasureee that you cherriiisssshhh is the priceeee!**

**Look down to the sky. You'll find a key. Search for the hole in the princes roooommmm! But there's gotta be a challenge, so find your knight to help you!**

I suddenly become quite. "Somehow the room part feels like he's spinning" I sigh and then get my bag. I rush back to the dorm. It's already 6 p.m. The sky is getting orange too. No! More importantly, the most thing that I cherish is...

It must be that!

As I get to the dorm I rush to the back and go to the lake. Since the riddle said look down to the sky, that means it's down and the only way to see the sky from below is throw reflection. _"... Etto._."

I search for something that shines. "Oh! There it is!" My eyes widen and I just want to rush in to the lake. But when I about to rush in someone grabbed my collar. "!"

"What are you doing Shi-chan?" He ask. It's Ringo. I struggle so he release it, "let me off!"

"Wait! You're not going to jump to the lake are you?!" He shouted at me.

"W.. Well.."

"What is it for?" He ask me with a serious look. Wow, this is the first time I see him this serious. "I want to get that key" I pointed at something that shines.

"If we don't get it fast it's going to get dark soon."

Ringo hummed. Then look around and seems to find something. "You stay here!" He said.

"B, but.." I suddenly remember that Saotome-san said I need a knight to solve every riddle. Maybe it's Ringo. The princes in this room is certainly the ST*RISH or it could be the Quartet Night too but since the Quartet Night is already moving to their own houses. I think it must be one of the ST*RISH members room.

I can suddenly feel Ringo's cold hand cover both my eyes. "Ha! Ringo!"

"How do you know it's me?" He ask as he open my eyes. I look at him. "Of course you're the only one here with me right now" I said.

"Ahaha.. Yeah right, right" he said. He's laugh somehow look very cute. "Here you go" he hand me over the key.

"T, thanks" I thanked him and get the key. "Ringo-san.. Can I ask you a favour?" I ask him.

"Sure" he answered with a smile. "Help me solve all the riddle that Saotome-san give please" I said to him politely. He's smile suddenly widen.

"With pleasure! I'll definetelly help you!" He's eyes somehow sparkling so bright. Does he really want to help me? Or does he want to be a detective so much?

"So, can I see the riddle?" He ask me.

I shook my head. "This one no need, I already know. I only need to find the right room for this key."

"Hmm.. Is that so.. But how?" He ask me again.

"You see, Saotome-san mentioned that this is a key to the princes room. The princes must be the ST*RISH, since Quartet Night has move out because the master course is done" I explained while handing him the mail. I guess I give him a look at the riddle too.

"If I'm not mistaken that key is to Oto-kun and Tokiya-chan key room. It's actually Oto-kun's key" he said while pointing at it. I look at it for a while and yeah somehow it looks like his key since I have seen his when I first visited his room with him.

"Is that so. Alright, let's go!" I said to him. "Ah! But I have to put my bag first. Is that ok?"

He nodded, "un, I'll follow you."

We both start walking into the dormitory, but on the entrance. An alarm sounded so loud just like a thief comes in. "! W, what?!"

Suddenly we heard a loud noise from behind. "Na.. Ringo-san.."

"Yes.. Shi-chan?"

"Do you heard something...?"

"... You too?"

".. Yes.." We both look behind and see a giant boulder are rolling from behing. "Hiiii! Yadaaaaaa! Nooo!" Ringo rush to the door and try to open it. "It can't be open!"

"Eehhh?! Are you kidding me?!" I yelled and try to open the door too. "Ringo push!" I shouted.

"Uuhh.. I'm trying!" He yelled. It's no use he can't open it in time. I start to tremble and Ringo seems to notice it.

"Come here!" Ringo said and suddenly carried me bridal style. "Hya-!"

"Nice scream.. Ehehe.." He giggled and then run as fast as he can while carrying me. We hide under a giant tree near the entrance and the boulder that was rolling to the entrance crash the door and stop rolling.

"A.. Are.."

"... This is Saotome-san's fault. He'll fix everything.." I said calming Ringo down that sees the door got crash and destroyed by it. "By the way.."

"Hm?"

"When are you going to put me down, Ringo-san?" He ask me.

"Eeehh? You want me to put you down? But you're cuter like this. Our face is so close too.." He said closing his face to mine.

My face heated up, it change color to red color, "Don't be stupid!" I shouted at him and struggle. I fall down as I expected so it isn't that hurt.

"Let's go in" I said as I stand up and walk in to the dorm. We walk together side by side with an alarm look so if something about to happen we can move easily without panicking. "It's.. Quiet." Ringo muttered. He look around the hall and doesn't found even anyone.

I nodded in agreement. I look at the window, the floor even the ceiling. I'm afraid of the steps that we take is a trap. I realize the akward pattern of the floor. "Ne, Ringo-san.. We have to walk ver carefully. I don't know since when is Saotome-san change the floor pattern but don't step on the red co-" when I turn around at Ringo he already step on one of the red floor.

"Aaa..."

"Don't 'aaa..' Me!" Suddenly a door behind us open, only 1 meter from the place we're standing. It's a secret door I guess. "... Ringo-san.. Carry me now please!" I shouted at him and he hurriedly carry me again. We don't want to know what's behind us is, but from the groan it seems to be a lion.

"Are you kidding me?! A lion?!" I yell so loud.

"How about stop whining and run by yourself!" He yelled too while rushing away from the lion behind us.

"Turn left!" I shouted.

"Why?!"

"The princes room! Go go!" I shouted again. Ringo turn left and run as fast as he could. The lion can't be see anymore but we're sure he's still following us.

I jump from Ringo's hand and now running with him. "Wh- Shi-chan?"

"It's fine. I'll try opening the doors of the princes!" I said and dash faster than him. I stop in front of Otoya's and Tokiya's room. When I try to put the key in. It is open.

"Ah!" But when I try to open it. "What?"

"Otoya! Tokiya! Please open the door!" I shouted from outside. Only a few meter more until Ringo reach this room.

"Shi?"

"Otoya?! Open it please!"

"We can't!" Tokiya voice said.

"Why?! We're in a pinch here!" I still trying to open the door.

"We know! But our door seems to be stuck! We're lock up since morning!" Tokiya yelled back.

"Damn it.. Otoya! Tokiya! Don't stand near the door please!" I shouted at him.

"Eh?"

"Alright!" Otoya said and from inside I can tell by reading their mind they already stand near Tokiya's bed. I readied my foot and kick the door. The door is open by force. "! Uwaa.. Scary.." Otoya muttered.

The lions groan again. "! Shiho! Come in!" Tokiya shouts. I look at Ringo again. "Hurry!" I lend my hand to Ringo so Ringo can take it.

He run as fast as he could and then grab my hand. I pull him and we both got thrown to the room. Otoya closed the door and put a table in front of it.

".. Haaa..." Ringo sigh heavily. He's panting too. He seems to be tired. Well, he did carry me and run so fast at the same time. I guess he's sweet and kind. Prince-like too.

"Rin-chan and Shi what are you both doing here?" Otoya ask. Ringo that are above me look at Otoya, "some work.."

"I wouldn't call it work!" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"... Tsukimiya-san.. It'll be nice if you can move from Shiho's body now" Tokiya said with somehow angry or dark. He look similar to me a bit. But before Tokiya tell us I didn't realize our position aswell. "Aa.. I'm sorry" Ringo move away with a shaded pink color on his cheeks.

"I.. It's fine.." I said while trying to stand up by myself. I look at the clock and it's already 9 o'clock. "Otoya and Tokiya, are you both really, really lock from this morning?" I ask both of them.

Those two look at each other first and then Otoya open his mouth first. "We're lock up after breakfast..."

".. Yeah, we went back for a minutes to the room but after that when we try to get out again, it can't be open. Both our keys are gone too" Tokiya continued.

"Oh, who's key is this?" I ask while showing the key that hand on my finger. Otoya look at it and then said, "it's mine!"

"Here you go. Thanks" I said. Suddenly Otoya's and Tokiya's stomach grumble. "Aa!" The both said.

Ringo and I look at each other and then laugh. "Ahahaha.."

"Uuhh.. Sorry we're so hungry" Otoya pouted. I smiled and then look at my bag. Good thing I didn't left my bag first. I still have the bento that one of my fans gave me. It must be a bit cold but I think it's eatable. I put it out and give it to Tokiya.

".. You're not eating this?"

"My fans will be more happy if you both eat it. For Ringo-san I guess my drink still left but it's only a bit" I hand him a bottle of water. It was cold before I went home but now it's warm. Ringo take it and smiled, "thank you."

Otoya and Tokiya seems rather quiet and look at the two of us, ".. You guys don't have to stare at us like that" I said.

"!" The two than look away. Eh? Indirect kiss? When I read their mind the two think about indirect kiss. What does that mean? I look at Ringo that start drinking the water.

"It's an indirect kiss" Ringo said with a little giggle. My face change red, Tokiya and Otoya suddenly got angry. Otoya grab the bottle and look at it, "There's nothing left!" Otoya cried.

"Ahaahahaha, sorry but Shi-chan's indirect kiss is mine" he laugh again. Both Otoya and Tokiya feel irritate I guess, I can tell by their look. But then I change the topic. "Stop this. I want to ask you guys if you guys found a piece of paper or envlope here?"

The teens nodded, "yeah. Here it is" Tokiya said, he walk to his table and open the shelf on it. He hand me a piece of paper, it has something drawn on it, maybe it's a map.

"Hee.. A map.." Ringo muttered next to me. I nod and then look at the window. If it's from this room. Then the place must be there. "I'll take it from here. Thank you for your help, especially Ringo-san. Thanks" I smiled and the open the window. I jump from there and then run with the map on my hand.

"Aa.. Shi-chan.." Ringo said. I keep running and search for the tree. Finally I can find my pendant back! I run with a happy face. Then I find the key, but..

"HOW CAN IT SUDDENLY BE THIS TALL?!" I shouted as I look at where my pendant is hanging. It's on a branch but so high. I can always climb it if I wanted too, but it's already dark. I look up and still looking at the only thing that sparkle a bit. "Haaa.."

"I'll get it for you" suddenly someone whispered. It's Ringo voice. How can I not know his here. Maybe it's because I'm not that focus to what's around me. "Wh- wait Ringo!"

"You call me without any '-san' that's sweet. I'll get it for you little princess" he said and climb the tree. He reaches the branch. My eyes widen and lips start to make a smile.

"I get it!" He said with a happy voice. But he's happy voice is too happy, "Ringo!" I shout as I see Ringo is about to fall down. "!" He fall down. Right above me. He's not that heavy but still..

"_Itte.._" He muttered. He rub his head and look at me. "You're ok?"

"I'm fine just awhile ago" I said to him with a sarcastic tone.

"Aww.. Don't be such a stubborn little girl" he said. He's face is getting nearer, is he going to kiss me? I want to move but he's body is above mine. I close my eyes, I don't want to know what happen next. "Oh.." Ringo put his hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry.." Then he kiss my cheek softly.

"Ringo..-san.." My cheeks are shadded in pinkish color.

"Eeehh? You just call me Ringo awhile ago and now change back?" He whined like a little boy. Now I know why everyone likes him. He's cute, lovable, sweet and a gentlement as well.

"Eng? Shi-chan why are you looking at my face with a smile about? Are you start to taking a like on me?" He suddenly ask. I change my mind again, he's teasing me now. I suddenly push him.

"Don't be stupid. I'm an idol! As an idol having a relationship is forbidden!" I said as I stand up and put on my pendant back.

"Is that pendant the treasure?" He suddenly ask me.

"Yes. It does. It's something that really important to me" I said to him. He then warp his hand around me and then leaned his head on my head since he's taller than me. "It's just like the owner.." He muttered. I was confuse but, I'm glad if what I'm thinking is right about this.

* * *

**Review and Comment please~**


	13. Chapter 12

"_Haaaa?!_ Work with Ryuuya-san?" I shouted as I take the script from Ringo's hand. I look at the script again and again. "..."

"I know.. I already tell Shiining that you probably don't want too" Ringo said after he take a sip at the milk tea that I just made. We're hanging around in my room. It's alright I guess, it's Ringo, he won't do anything to me. If he does I guess someone outside already waiting to guard me. What are those 7 thinking anyway? Moving on I'm still looking at the script.

"I'm not going to be he's lover aren't I?" I ask him.

He start to look away, "w, well.."

"Ringo!" I yelled at him. He then jump a bit and look at me. He then muttered, "... S.."

"Again?!"

"Yes!" He shouted. Then he look at me that being frozen in the spot. I hit my head to the table. This is the worst work ever. Being Ryuuya's lover? Saotome-san what the hell are you thinking! I look at the script again, ".. There's no kissing scene right?"

".. Um.."

"I'm going to Saotome-san room" I said as I stand up. I just feel like I want to punch him! Saying an Idol is forbidden to have a relationship yet he sign me up on a film where I'll be Ryuuya's lover and I have to kiss him too?! Give me a break! Ringo followed me from behind and grip my hand.

"I never said there's a kissing scene on the lips!" He said.

"Then?"

"There are some scene where he only kisses your forehead. Since he's your teacher too he won't lay a hand on you before you graduate" Ringo explained. Then suddenly my door is open. "Shiho!"

"Rin-chan is that true?!" Otoya shouted. Everyone is following them too coming in without knocking.

".. Who said you guys can come in.." I said with a dark aura around me. They look at me with a terrify look. They all step back a bit. I already ready my foot to kick them out but Ringo pull my hand and calm me down. "Tch."

".. Then, are you going to do it?" Tokiya ask me. I think for a moment again, I look at the script again. If it's just a few scenes I think I don't mind, but, I guess I have to tell Ai for this.

"Yeah I guess so. I guess it's fine, if it's not my lips."

"But why is it have to be Shiho-kun?" Cecil asks.

"I heard from Ryuuya-san when he's talking with Boss this morning. The producer seems to have an intrest in Usagi-chan because of the Drama you played with Hijirikawa and Aimi" Ren explained to me. I look at him and then nodded my head.

"Wait, Aimi is that Ai?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Cute nickname right?" He smiled at me. I have to admit this, that nickname for Ai is cute, I wonder how Ai will react if I call him with that nickname.

"So, are you going to do it?" Masato asked me. Everyone are looking at me too. What's up with them? I nod my head. "It's Saotome-san order, I don't have any choice."

"But.." Natsuki said.

"It'll be alright!" I said with a smile. "Now, leave my room please!" I said while pointing to the door for 7 teens. They look at me with a terrify look and nodded.

".. Ahahaha.. Shi-chan, scary!" Ringo claimed. I look at him with a confuse look and sigh. "I want to look at the script again. Can you leave me alone?" I ask him. Ringo nodded and pats my head softly.

"I'll be cheering for you. If Ryuuya do anything, tell me about it 'kay?" He said with a smile. I can tell his heart are you not smiling. I nodded and then he left my room. I look at the window and gaze to the scenery outside. "..." The wind blow softly and my eyes catch some figure.

"Ryuuya-san?" I said as I see him down in the bench with papers on his hand. It could be the script I guess. I start to think again, there are a few kissing scene but on the forehead or maybe the cheek. I don't really mind I guess. Ringo does kissed my cheek and Satsuki even left a kiss mark on my neck a few weeks ago, Ren to kissed my forehead. As long as it's not the lips I'm fine.

I look down gazing on Ryuuya. Ryuuya is really older than me. I couldn't even thinking how am I going to act if I'm his lover. ".. Me and Ryuuya.."

When I was still gazing at him, suddenly Ryuuya from down on the yard look at me back. "Hm? Yo!" He greeted me, he waves his hand at me.

Our eyes met for a minute, I wave at him back and then get back in to my room. I close the window back. I lay down on my bed and close my eyes, I'm so tired thinking about this drama.

The next day my phone buzzes. It really bother me. It's buzzing on my bed too. ".. Uhh.." I get the phone and open it. "Saotome-san? Uuhh.." I answer the call.

"Haii, hell-"

"Goooooodddd moooorrrniiiinggg, Miiiisss Tsuukiihaaraaaaa!" He said. He's greeting just now sounded like he's really happy. I'm irritate now! "Yes, how may I assist you?" I ask him.

"Youuu gooottt yourreeee scriptt?" He ask me.

"Un."

"Theeeennn! Todaayyy you're only work is practicing togeeetherrr with Ryuuyaaaaa-saaannn at the dooorrmmiitoryyy! Now! Go and get readyyy!" He said and hung up the phone. I what?! With who?! I look at the clock and it's 9! I rush and take my glasses, I go call Ai. "Ai! Ai!"

"Eng? Hell-"

"Ai! Aii!"

"W, what?"

"Today.. Today work.." I said.

"You're overslept again?" He ask me again.

"Y, yes.." I said while opening the folder of their work. "Right, listen and if you can do it recorded it to everyone please."

"Yeah."

"Alright! Today your schedule is going on a Radio show and go to an interview with Camus-san for you're duet song" I explained and flip the next page. I take the pen on the desk and write Camus extra activities.

"Tell Camus-san his work is the same as you but he's having an extra work today! I got news from the producer of the lullaby Production that he's going to be one of the singer, so please tell him to go there after work. I'll sent him the address later" I explained fastly. Ai just keep quiet. He must be recording this.

"Continue, Ranmaru work is only the photoshoot for a magazine and he has a part-time job today. For Reiji, please go to the game show, after that go and visit the agency to take the script for the drama he'll play alright?" I said while searching for Reiji's script, I found it and put it in to a folder.

"That's it right?" Ai ask. "Un" I answer.

"Then, I'm-" Ai stop for a bit and then put it on loudspeaker. "We're off for works!" Everyone said, Reiji's, Camus's, Ranmaru's and Ai's voice. It's been awhile. I chukled.

"I'll be looking after you from here" after that I hung up the phone. I put it on the desk and then change my clothes to a short and white shirt with a blue lace that I tied into a bow and wears a cardigans too. I look at my face in the mirror and put a hair clip on my bang. Last of course the pendant from Ai. I get the map for Reiji's script and then rush to the agency office.

"Excuse me!" I shouted as I come in. One of the staff look at me. "Yes?"

"I want to place this here and Reiji-san will get it later" I said to the staff. The staff take the folder but somehow he's face look confuse, "but-"

"I'm sorry, but thank you very much!" I said before listening to what he's going to say. I don't even have time to read his mind now! I'm going to be late for my practice!" I shouted and rushed back to the dormitory, I search for the practice room and found it, Ryuuya is already there, he's sitting down on the chair with the script on his hand.

".. Me too.. I love you.." He said. Somehow my heart skips a beat. "..."

"Eng? Yo! Morning" he greeted me with a warm smile. My face is getting red! I look away.

"Don't go morning me. I'm sleeping and Saotome-san called me and said I have to practice with you" I said putting my bag on the table and open it to search for my script. "Oh?"

"What is it?" Ryuuya asked.

"I forget my script. Sorry can I get it first?" I ask him.

"It's alright. Here use mine. Have you read some of the script?" He ask me back. I nodded, I did read the script last night but just a bit.

"Want to practice on what scene?" He ask me.

"All. I don't understand this drama at all" I said to him bluntly. He seems to be used by my attitude so he nods. "Alright. Shall we practice from the confession scene?" He ask showing me the scene. He approaches me and sit down since he's more higher than me.

".. Hm..."

"You never confess something to a boy right?" He said to me with a teasing tone. Now I feel like killing him! Ryuuya! you, me, in the yard we're fight! Bring swords and shield!

"Tsukihara?" He said. Oh I'm caught up in my own little fantasy world just now. Ok moving on, I sigh and smile darkly. "Does that mean I'm not capable on doing this drama?"

".. E.. Eee.. I never said that" he said to me. Then I grip the script. "Alright! Let's do it!"

"... A.. Ano.."

"Oh you're here. What do you need?"

".. Se, sensei.. I.. I want to tell you something actually."

"Hm?"

".. I.. I.. L- li- I like you sensei! Will you be my- no! No! Stop!" I said suddenly breaking out from my character.

"What now?" Ryuuya too do the same thing as me.

".. I'm not feeling it somehow" I said.

"Why? On your last drama with Hijirikawa and Mikaze everything seems fine" he said. He sits on the chair and drink some of his water that he brings. I shook my head and look at him again. "I'm feeling my character on that drama. I can understand my character feeling that's why and more of it Ai and Masato-san are my partner not you" I explained.

Ryuuya look at me and give me his drink. "Drink it. You need some rest too" he said.

I nodded, "thanks" and drink the water. When I want to whipe the water in the corner of my mouth, Ryuuya approaches me. "Hm?"

He closing his face to mine and he lick the corner of my lips slowly. "!" I jump a bit and back off. "What are you-?!"

".. I'm making you feeling your character" he said to me with a smile. That's it after this drama I'll kill him! I look at him with a blush on my face. "Stop it!"

"What?"

"Staring at me like that!" I yelled at him again. He ignore me and approaches me again, he lift up my chin. ".. You know you're pretty cute if you just be nice to me a bit" he whisper at my left ear. I can feel my ear are blushing!

* * *

**Meanwhile on the agency office room.** "Excuse me!" Reiji comes in and look at the staff that is near him. "Kotobuki-san?"

"Sorry to disturb but Shi-Shi said she's dropping a script for me" he said.

"Oh that script" the staff look at his table and get the script there are two folders. "Two?"

"Yeah. Tsukihara-san gave me this yesterday and this morning she gave me another one. I tried to tell her this morning but she seems to be in a hurry so I just leave it" the staff explained and give the folder to Reiji. Reiji nodded and take both folder. He left the office and go to the gate. "Done?" Ai asked him.

"Yeah. Thank you! You guys are very nice to me today" Reiji said trying to hug Ranmaru.

Ranmaru shoved him off and said, "don't get the wrong idea! I'm here to look for Shiho."

"Yeah. We just think we can met Tsukihara if we follow you" Camus agree to what Ranmaru said. Wow, an agreement, nice, a miracle!

Ai look at the folders that Reiji holds. "What's that?"

"The script."

"I know but what about the other. I don't know Shi-Shi gave two folder for me that's what the staff said" Reiji answered.

"Is that so" Ai said and they start to walk again. Maybe work? Or just hanging around.

* * *

Back to me that's dealing with Ryuuya's sudden behavior. "Ryuu, Ryuuya-san!" I try to calm him down, but he just keep approaching me. He leaned closer to me and warp his hand on my back.

"Kya-!" I yelled a bit. He chukled and he whisper on my ear again. "Ne, Tsukihara.."

".. W.. What..?"

"What if I kiss you?" He said to me. My heart suddenly thumping so fast. He lift my chin again. He slowly closing his face to me. He kiss the tip of my nose.

"Eh?"

"You're surprise?" He said with a laugh.

.

.

.

SO I AM TRICKED BY THIS GUY?! I pout and push him. "Don't do that again! I don't like it!" I said to him and sit down on the opposite of him. He look at me and smile. "You understand the character feeling now right?" He said to me.

"Eh?" Well, I do now know how my character feels. She love her teacher but she's too scared because the teacher is an adult. This story is actually a sweet and somehow mature too. Ryuuya is helping me actually.

I look down and murmured. "... _kyu.._"

"Eh?" He look down on me. "I said _sank_-" when I look up his face and my face are very close. **"Haa.. Why do I somehow feel.. Weird.."**

He push me to my chair and leaned closer to me. "W, wait.. If this is one of your trick I don't like it!"

"Who said it is" he said and bump his forehead to my forehead. ".. Ryuuya-san?"

"It's cute how you said my first name while I call you by your family name" he whisper and give a small kiss on my ear and licked my ear. My hand suddenly move and cover both ears. "Stop it!"

"You don't like it?" He asked. He leaned closer again and put his hand on my hips, the other hand untie the bow on my shirt and leaned closer to my neck, my hand is trying to push his head but his other hand pinned both hands up and when he bites my neck. "!"

"Ohoo.. nice reaction" he said and now his face is leaning closer to my face. But gladly the door is open widely with a loud sound too. "Shi-Shi!" It's Reiji's voice. The Quartet Night are here. Ai is standing in front of.

"So.. What are you both doing?" Dark aura is around those boys, I never seen them like this. Even tough I'm their manager still this is scarier than what I taught.

"Tch."

"Oi, Shiho are you alright?" Ranmaru ask me. I nod my head slowly.

"Hyuuga, how are you going to explain yourself to us" Camus said, he raise his voice a bit. He sounded really angry. I try to concentrate and read their minds. " How do you guys know I'm playing a drama?"

"Oh, you left your script for me" Reiji said, he give me a look at the folder that he's holding. "Wait I never-"

"You actually already gave the folder of Reiji script yesterday but because this morning you're in a hurry you think your script is Reiji's so you just gave it to the staff without thinking" Ai explained. I hummed, now that he mention it, I think I did. I already gave the folder yesterday after work.

"So that's why your script is missing" Ryuuya said.

"... Anyway, Hyuuga-san" Ranmaru called the older. Ryuuya look at the teen that's glaring at him.

"What?"

"You haven't answer our question about how are you going to explain yourself of what you did to Shiho" Ranmaru explain again. Everyone is glaring at Ryuuya, even Reiji did too. I sigh and stand up. "We're just practicing. Don't worry he won't do anything to me."

"But on the script there are 3 kisses in one day" Ai yelled. Ai sounded very worry, but it's sweet to see him like that. I shook my head and said, "Ryuuya is my partner and the good way to practice is with the partner it's own right?"

"Well if you said that alright that" Reiji muttered. I smile and then walk approached them, "now, now I'm going to continue my practicing! Stay on my room! Here's the key! Ok?" Then I throw them out of the room. I never taught I'll defended Ryuuya. I look at him that's staring at me.

"What?"

"You're nice actually" he said.

"Of course. But I'm not going to tolerate If you do that again. Don't you know they can kill you?" I said to him.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Want to continue?" He said to me, he show the script that Reiji left in the table. That's my script of course.

"Sure" I walk closer to Ryuuya.

"... A.. Ano.."

"Oh you're here. What do you need?"

".. Se, sensei.. I.. I want to tell you something actually."

"Hm?"

".. I.. I.. L- li- I like you sensei! Will you be my boyfriend sensei?"

".. I'm a teacher, but if you really like me that much. I don't mind" Ryuuya approaches me as the script said. He pull me closer and look at me in the eyes. I close my eyes as my character do that too. Ryuuya give me a kiss on the forehead and before I know it I already push him.

"That's actually good" he said. He grinned as he sees my face that shaded in pinkish color. "Uuhh.. I don't think I can do this without killing you.." I muttered. Ryuuya look at me again gently and stroke my hair. "I'm sure you can do good" he said. He lift my chin and closing his face to mine.

"Bastard! You're doing this on purpose!" I yelled angrily and he laugh at me, I feel like killing him now, he's such a teaser! Even tough I think he's nice, somehow he still have a part that's too mature for he to handle..

* * *

**Review and comment please ^^**

**Oh after this there'll be another bonus. It's about Shiho and the Quartet Night again. I hope you guys will look forward to it!**


	14. Chapter 12: 5

I walk pass a school. My old school. I look up at the building that stand tall. "I wonder how will my life be if I didn't meet Saotome-san at that time.." I try to recalling the time when I was in junior high school.

"... Do you know that girl?"

"Yes. Her eyes is scarry."

I walk through them. ".. You know I can hear it."

I left after that to the school rooftop. This is my 3rd years in junior highschool. Unlike the other student that has friends and like dating and something like that, I'm all alone. I have a rare talent well that's what my parents always told me. Since I was little I live alone well sometimes my grandparents visited me or maybe my aunt, my parents and siblings go to another country because of my parents work move there. Everyone went there except me of course, I refused it and stay here in Japan. I lay down in the rooftop and look at the sky. "Haaa.."

"I wish something good happen today."

I skip my last class and without my knowing it's already time to go home. I walk down and get my bag back. ".. She was so scarry!"

That's the girl that talk about me on lunch time too. Is she stupid, I can always heard what she said, everyone too. I heard what they're thinking. I put on my shoes and went home. On my way home I visited a park and sitted on the bench. I wanted to go home but it's so boring. ".. Laa.. Laa.. Laa.." I start to sing a song that I made a week ago, I have a secret hobby, singing. I love to make my own song too. Suddenly, "help! Thief!"

"Eh?" I looked at the screaming old lady. Her bag is being stolen. I ran after the thief, "waaitt!"

"Cih, woman shouldn't get involve in this! You can't do anything!" He shouted at me. I read his mind a bit, he's turning left. I chukled and glared at him. "We'll see."

"Cih!" Right again, he turn left. I'm still running after him. In the end he was trap in a dead end. "... Shit!"

"Give me back the bag" I glared at him. He didn't want to give it back at first, but I keep glaring at him and he gave up. I pull him to a near police office and I went back to the park to give this back to the old lady.

"Thank you very much. Is there any way for me to repay you?"

"N, no. It's alright."

"Really? Thank you very much, young lady." She said and left with a smile. It's nice to see someone smiled at me. "Ahahahahaaaaaaa!" A huge laugh suddenly catched by my ears. "H, haa.."

Then from above a man fall down. "_Yaaahoooooo!_" He shouted.

"Hii!" He fell down right in front of me. I opened my eyes a bit and look at the guy. "A, ano.."

"Youu! What's your name?!" He asked me.

"Tsu, Tsukihara Shiho" I answered. Who is this guy, I can't read his mind. No, I can but I feel like I don't want to read it. "Miss Tsukiharaaaaaaa. Do youuuu want to worrrrkkkk?" He asked me again.

"What?" The sudden question was so surprising. What is he thinking? who is he? Can I even trust him? He's weird.

"Yes! Work! Work! With me! I'm Shining Agency president, Shining Saotomeeeeeee! I'm intrested at what you did just now!" He said while jumping around and swirling around too. I can't said a word, this guy is the great Shining Agency's President?!

".. Wa, wait..."

"Yyyyyyesss?"

"How can you just fall down from the sky and said, 'do you want to work?" To me?" I said and my tone is trying to imitate how he talked too.

"Hhhuumm.. Weelll, I want you to work and be my group manageeerrrr! Your talent seems to be a very very raaareee oneee! Sooo.. Will you accept it?" He said while keep moving around. He has a weid feet for sure.

".. I'm still a junior high schooler."

"Sooo?"

"Can I even work as a manager?"

"Of coouurseee of couuurseeee! Now now! Try to think about itt! Here's my number! Caalll meee If you agreee alright? Shining Ouuuutttt!" He shouted and a helicopter is heading closer. He jump to the rope stairs and flyed away with the helicopter. "H, Haaaa.." My mind still trying to think about what happened just now. I look at the card he gave me. "Manager huh? Not a bad work too.. But.."

After that I went home. "I'm home."

"... Oh yeah, nobody is home as always." I turn on the light and change my shoes into a slipper. I took a shower and after that turn on the TV. "Yes! This is Quartet Night! Shining Agency new group!"

"Hm. Shining agency?" I focused my eyes on the TV. "Kotobuki Reiji here! Everyone I hope you guys will enjoy our performance today!"

"Mikaze Ai _desu_. I hope you all will have fun!"

"Kurosaki Ranmaru. Please to meet you all."

"I'm Camus. I hope all the young ladies will have fun today."

4 members, one that look older than the other, Kotobuki Reiji. He seems to be a clown and seems the oldest but I think he's a brother type. The second one is Mikaze Ai, he seems to be the youngest, he has a beautiful face. The third one is Kurosaki Ranmaru, he's family name is from a rich family, but he doesn't look like he's from that family. He looks like a rocker. The last one name is Camus, he seems to be a foreign, that is all I can said about him. "Why do I feel like I had met them before?" I muttered alone. Suddenly my phone ring. "!" I answered it, "hello?"

**"Shiho-chan?"**

"Mother?"

**"It's been along time since I heard your voice."**

"It is indeed."

**"How is japan? Oh, how are you? How is your school?"**

"It's fine. I'm fine too and school is well, fine too I guess."

**"Is that so. Well, mom just checking up on you. We're sorry we can't come home too this year"** my mother said. I keep quiet for a moment. "Yes, it's fine."

**"Thank you for understanding. Well, I'll call you again tomorrow. Bye."**

"Wait, mom!"

**"Yes?"**

"What do you think if I get some work as a manager?" I ask her.

**"Manager? Well, I'm fine. It'll be a good thing to fill your boredom too."** She said.

My lips is smiling. "Alright. Thanks for the opinion. Bye. I miss you" I hung up the phone and I looked at the card again. The man said I should call him but instead calling him, I sent a text message to the number, 5 seconds later my cellphone ring. "?! Who's number is this? Ah, I don't even recall I had a friend at school" I answer the call. "Yes, hel-"

"Ahahahahahaaa! Meee desuuuu!"

"Sa- Saotome-san is it?"

"Yes! Yeeesss! You can come to the agencyy tomorroww! I'll introduce you to the groupp!" He said. I try to read his mind. "Quartet Night?"

"Ohh! You used your rare talent again! Ahahahaha! Well, see you tomorrowww!" He said and hung up the call. I sigh and put my phone on the desk. I laid down on my bed and get some sleep. I hope this is a good decision.

The next morning, I wake up earlier even tough it's Saturday morning. I to the bathroom to wash my face. After that I change into a nice clothes, it's not formal but not too casual either. I wear a sky blue shirt and a jeans, the blue shirt has a long sleeves so I warp it up a bit and then I wear my glasses too. Had breakfast first, a toast and a glass of milk. "... I guess, I should get going now" I stand up and wash the dishes first, after that I go brush my teeth and went to Shining Agency. "... Hmm.."

After taking a bus for 10 minutes I arrived at the agency. It's huge. "... This is an agency?" I look around to find some people that I can ask to but. "What's wrong?"

"Eh?" I turn around. It's one of the Quartet Night members, Kotobuki Reiji. I look at him from his head to his toes. "Ano-"

"Kotobuki Reiji-san right?"

"Yes!"

"I'm Tsukihara Shiho" I said to him. He seems to be know me he get my hand and shakes it. "Uwaa! Nice to meet you! You must be our new manager right? Right? Let's go in!" He pulled my hand and he run to the agency office. He didn't get lost, he must be an old members of this agency too. "E, etto.. Where is Saotome-san?"

"Oh? Shining-san? He said he leave you to us! So let's go! Your first work start today!" He shouted with a cheerful tone. This guy..

This guy..

He's stupid..

Wait, work? "_EEEHHHHH?!_"

"Rei-chan is here!" He open the door with a sign name 'Quartet Night' on the door. I take a peek a bit. All the guys that I saw in the TV is here. "Oh."

"So cold?! Nobody is greeting me?!"

"You're so noisy!" The one with silver hair said. That must be Kurosaki Ranmaru. "Mou! Ran-Ran! Look here!" He pulled me in and everyone eyes focus on me. ".. Ano.."

"Who is she?"

"This girl is our manager."

"Ho. So she is."

"Hmm.. Tsukihara Shiho is it?"

What's with that attitude. They're totally different from what I see in the TV. The Camus one seems really arrogant and the Mikaze Ai one seems really cold. "Yes. I'm Tsukihara Shiho. I hope we can get along" I bowed at them a bit. Then they ignore me again. I'm pissed of here!

".. Shi-Shi please don't really think of their atti- Eh? Shi-Shi?!" Reiji said with a terrify tone. I walk toward this Mikaze Ai first and push the power button on his laptop. "Wha- what are you doing?!"

Then I walk to the Ranmaru guy and snatched the magazine in his hand. "What the _hell?!_"

After that I walk to the Camus guy and get his cup of tea. "Oi woman! What are you doing?!" He shouted. I glared at them. "I'm your manager from now on. I'll be the one who order you around from now on. Now, give me your schedule book" I said with an evil smile on my lips. The Mikaze Ai boy give it to me. I feel like I have met him before, but he shouldn't be at this age now. I take it from him and open it. "Are? Why is it so messy?"

"We don't have any manager before."

"Is that so. Oh, I need your introduction first."

"What for?" They said, they raised their voice and I glared at them. "Kh. Kurosaki Ranmaru."

"Mikaze Ai."

"Camus."

"I'm Kotobuki Reiji!" Good everyone introduce themselves now. I can't believe I love my glare for the first time. They pissed me off and they attitude is making me want to kill them. I filp all the pages and their schedule is still not much. "Etto.. Mikaze Ai-san. Un, can I just call you guys with your for first name?"

"Don't mind."

"Same here" Ai only nodded, then I nodded back. "Ai's schedule is attending a radio program, their going to interview you" I explained to him and he nodded.

"Are? Everyone's work is in the same studio. Well then, want to talk about it on the way?"

"I don't mind" Reiji smiled. But now that I think about it again maybe I should tell them now. "No, never mind. Etto.. Ranmaru-kun work is in room 6 to be a guest star on a talk show together with Reiji-san" I explained again. "Reiji-san's uun.. That's it, yours are the same as Ranmaru-kun."

"Camus-san work is, game show. Yes, game show in room 5. It's next to Reiji-san and Ranmaru-kun. Oh, Ai's room is in room 2" I explained again to all of them. They seems to understand. Then I close the book and put it on my bag. "Then let's go!"

"Oh, you guys go ahead please" I said. They nodded and left the room. I need to go get some foods and drinks for them. "Shiho. I left my laptop there. Bring it to me too" Ai shouted. I sigh and put the laptop on my bag. Maybe I should visited a restaurant first.

I visited a restaurant first and mini market too. I bought a _Karage Bentou_ and in the mini market I bought some drinks and a coffee and some sugar. "It's been 30 minutes, I wonder if they had finished now."

I come in to the studio and some of the guard ask who am I. I said I was Quartet Night's manager, I didn't have my ID card yet so it's a relieved that they believed me. I lurked around the 2nd room in the studio. "Oh, Ai.."

Ai in the room seems to noticed me. I read his mind a bit. "Wait a bit."

It's almost over and yes, less that 5 minutes the radio show over. "Thank you for the hard work" I said to him. I hand him a drink. He blinked his eyes. ".. I don't know what you like so.."

"It's alright. Thanks" he take it and drink it. Ai really is beautiful even if his attitude is a bit cold. I smiled in relieved and he chokes a bit. "A, Ai?!"

"I'm fine."

"Why did you choke?"

"... I saw you smiled" he answer. Why is he this honest?! Well, since this morning I haven't even smile a bit. "Sorry for that."

".. I'll check up on the other first. You can wait in the waiting room alright?" I said and left to the next studio. ".. Studio 5.."

"Thank you for the hard work, Camus-san" one of the staff said. I look at Camus-san. "Hm. You're late."

"I apologize for that. If you don't mind can you go to the waiting room? I'll check up on Ranmaru-kun and Reiji-san first."

"No need, they had done 10 minutes ago. They were going to the waiting room too" he explained. I think for a moment, he doesn't seems to be lying. "Then shall we go to the room?"

"Yes" we both go to the waiting room and Ranmaru seems to be angry at Reiji somehow. ".. Oh, yo Shi-Shi! Myu-chan!"

"Tsukihara, make me some coffee" Camus-san ordered. I glared at him a bit and then do it. I made him a coffee and give it a sugar too. "Haii."

"How much sugar did you put?"

"Eight" I answered shortly. Everyone was surprise by my answer. But Camus-san smirked and drink it. "Not bad."

"Oi, woman. Did you made me any lunch?"

"I bought you a Karage bentou. Here you go. Reiji-san I believe you brought your own lunch right?" I ask him. He nodded with a smile. I look at Ai that typing something in his laptop. "I don't know what Ai like. When I read your mind I don't get anything."

"It's fine" he said. The day end very well, I guess my life is getting harder well, it's much more fun than before tough. We went to the Agency first and I'm now officially Shining Agency, Quartet Night Manager. ".. Aa.. So tired.." I arrived at home and then go to sleep earlier, before asleep I remember something. "Ah, tomorrow is.."

* * *

The next morning my alarm ring so loud. I taught I didn't put my alarm on, it's Sunday! I look at my phone. "Voice mail?" It's from my family. They sent me a happy birthday song that they sang. I smiled a bit and saved it in my phone. After I go change, I hurriedly go downstairs and I see. "Oh! Here is the birthday girl!"

"Eh? How did you know I live here? How did you know my birthday? Moreover how did you guys get in?!"

"Ai-Ai know some informations about Shi-Shi and it said that today is your birthday!"

".. Well yeah. Wait! How did you guys get in again?!"

"Oh, we made a copy of your house key. It fell from your pocket yesterday and I ask Reiji who it is and he said it must be yours. When Ai said that tomorrow will be your birthday Reiji ask Ai to made a copy of it" Ranmaru explained to me. I blinked my eyes, I'm feeling very confuse right now. "Haa.. Is that so.. Well I don't mind if it's you guys. But please ask me first" I sigh in relieved. "I'm sorry, I didn't make any cake yesterday and my family isn't home either so I taught why should I even made one" I explained again.

"It's alright. We're sorry to disturb you too" Reiji stroke my hair. Reiji looks like a big brother now. "Oh yeah. We have something for you!"

"Eh?"

"Here!" Reiji give me a small box. "It's from me! Ran-Ran, Ai-Ai and Myu-chan bring you a present too!" I look at the other three and they face is red. I don't understand why they blushed but then Ranmaru-san put a box that wrapped with a bow too. Camus did the same too. Reiji gave me a small music box, Ranmaru gave me a glasses and Camus gave me a small cute tea cup. "Thank you.."

"Oh, Ai-Ai hasn't give you his present yet!" Reiji-san said.

"I want you all to close your eyes!" He ordered. "Why?"

"Just close it!" Everyone close their eyes, of course me too. Ai seems to put out his present and then he put something around my neck, wait a necklace? "Open" when I touch my neck there's a pendant around it, it has a cherry blossom on it too. ".. It's beautiful, thanks Ai" he nods with a smile and without my knowing I blushed a bit. "What's thisss? Is Shi-Shi has a crush on Ai-Ai?" Reiji teases us. Both Ai and I hitted his head. It's my first birthday party and I'm happy that I'll got to celebrated it with them.

After recalling my memories, I open my eyes and touched the pendant that hanging around my neck. ".. Saotome-san is a hero" I muttered alone.

"Oi! Shiho!" Someone called my name. "We're going to leave you!" Syo shouted, everyone is looking at me with a smile. Un, I'm not alone. I love my live..

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy~ Review please X3**


	15. Chapter 13

"... Uhh.." Ai muttered as he dial another number.

"Ai-Ai, you've been calling someone I see. Who is it? Could it be you have a girlfriend?!" Reiji eyes are sparkling. As always the Quartet Night are sitting around in their waiting room. Ranmaru are reading a magazine of basses. Camus are drinking his morning super sweet tea, Reiji is trying to annoyed everyone but Ai seems to be very trouble by something.

".. I don't have a girlfriend, I'm calling Shiho" he said and he try to call again.

"Why? Shiho isn't off yet, right?" Ranmaru ask him too.

"We're going out today" Ai answered shortly and start to dial her number again.

"Eh? Where?"

"Who knows."

"Who knows? It's not the President order?" Camus asked him.

"Yes. I'll be heading out with her because she asked me yesterday" Ai explained.

"Then it's a date!" Reiji shouted in excitement.

"What the? No. I'm just going out and walk somewhere with her" Ai denied what Reiji just said. "That's what you call a date" Ranmaru said.

"Haa.. I don't care what you all said. I'm going to check on her" Ai said and put his phone in his pants pocket but then Reiji grab Ai's shoulder. ".. Ai-Ai! Let's dress you up first" Reiji said to him.

"Haaa?" Reiji jump and grab him. Ranmaru and Camus that seems intrest are following what Reiji does.

"I'll do it only this time" Ranmaru said with a laugh too. Camus smirk and the three dress him up.

"..."

"Isn't that cute and casual? Nobody will know you're Mikaze Ai from Quartet Night" Reiji said with a wide grin on his face. Feeling really satisfy to what he has done to Ai along with the other two.

".. Hmm.. Not bad" Camus commented.

"Oh, here" Ranmaru pull the hoodie of his white jacket and put it on Ai. "Why?"

"So they won't know it's you!"

"Oh and here!" Reiji give Ai a bouquet of flower. "Why?"

"Just go! Shi-Shi would really love it! Bye bye now!" Reiji push the younger male out.

"Wa-"

"Tell her we say hi" Ranmaru said and Camus wave at Ai. Then the door is close. Ai in front of the door are thinking if this is too much? Well for the dress up is he thinks that it's not that bad. He start to walk to the dorm.

* * *

I'm laying down on my bed and look at the window. It's a nice day and very sunny, a good day to do an activites outdoor. That's what I would do if I'm not having a fever like this! "Uuhh.." I groaned a bit "what time is it?" I look at the clock on my wall. It's poiting at 9.30. I'm late for my date with Ai. I look at my phone.

"Huh?" I flip my phone and look at the nontifications. "Ai is been calling me. He left me 18 misscalled" I look at the message that he send to me.

**Are you ready yet?**

**Where are you? I've been calling you but no answer.**

**You're ignoring my text message too?**

Ai is been messaging me some stuff like that. I try to get up and go to the bathroom. "I should get dress" when I want to go and change someone knock on my door. Good thing I can still hear things.

"Yes!" I walk to the door and open it. "Sorry for the- Ai?"

Ai is standing outside the door he leaned on the wall with a hoodie on his head, he wears white jacket and a jeans. It's kind of simple but it's cute. In his hand he's holding a bouquet of flower.

I stare at the flowers. Ai seems to realize it and give it to me. "H, here. Reiji said you'll be happy if I brought this along with me" he said with a slight blush on his face. I smile and think of how cute Ai is, if I can say the truth I actually have a bit of special feeling toward Ai.

"Thank you" I said with a smile. "Why are you wearing a hoodie?"

"Ranmaru said I should, so nobody will know it's me" he muttered again.

I giggled, "Let's come inside" I said. He come in and put his shoes near the door, he put on a slipper and come in. When I was walking I suddenly feel really dizzy. "Eh?"

I fall down. "Huff.." Ai run to me and he grab me. "O, oi!"

"I'm fine just a bit.. Tired.." My breathing is getting heavier, I think my fever is getting worst. Ai look at me with a worry face. I smile at weakly at him.

"I'm just a bit tired."

He touches my forehead, "No, you're having a fever!" He shouted at me. He start to carry me to my room and put me down on my bed. I close my eyes and try to rest a bit. I can feel Ai hand is holding my hand. "Have you taken your medicine?"

".. Um.."

"I'll go get your medicine" he said and stand up, "etto.. I don't have any medicine" I said to him.

".. I can't believe you're our manager that manage all of our jobs and yet you can't even take care of yourself?" Ai said to me. I laugh akwardly. He walk out of my room and shouted, "I'll go and ask someone if they have any medicine for your fever" he said to me. After he left my room and I close my eyes, sleeping a bit won't hurt right?

15 minutes later I can hear that my door is open, "Ai?"

"I'm back" he said and walk to me. He bring me the medicine. I look at him and once again I think Ai is being really nice to me. "Thank you Ai" I said.

"Before drinking this you have to eat something first" he said to me. I nod my head and try to sit down.

"Have you eat your breakfast?" He ask me again. I jump a bit as I heard him asking me that. "You haven't?" I nod my head. He sigh and go out again.

"A, Ai!" I shout his name. He look back at me again with his emotionless face. "Where is the flower that you brought?" I ask him.

"Why?"

"I love the flowers" I said with a soft smile. Ai blush again, "I put it on a vase" he said and left the room. I smile as I gaze the door he went through, he's so sweet and kind. I don't think he's a robot, he really is a human being. Ai if you only know that I have this feeling for you maybe I'll be very happy. I lay down again and open my phone.

"Mail?"

* * *

**Received: 10.07 a.m.**

**Shi! I heard from Mikaze-senpai that you're sick. Is that true?**

**If that's true everyone are wishing you'll get better soon, alright? Have a nice rest today! I'll contact Rin-chan about this^o^**

**-Otoya-**

* * *

I smile and reply the message, I said thanks for the wish and put my phone down again. I look at the door that's open, to think Ai is being really nice to me like this. My face suddenly blush thinking about this. "..." I shook my head and hide my face with the blanket. Can Ai have any feelings for me too?

When I was thinking of anything else, someone wiggle my body. "!"

"Oh, I taught you're sleeping" he said calmly. I sit down straight and look at the porridge Ai brought.

"Here, I'll feed you" he said to me. My face suddenly shaded in pinkish color. "I, is it ok?"

"S, sure.." Ai doesn't look at me at all, he's face seems kind of red. I gaze at him. Can I think that you have a feeling for me Ai?

"Here.." Ai said he take a spoon of porridge. I look at him and open my mouth, I eat the porridge. ".. It's bitter.."

"It's because you're have a fever. My data said you have this kind of fever when you're too tired. What have you been doing for the past 2 weeks?" He explain and ask me at the same time. What should I tell him. I've work late for the last 5 days and the rest is I work daily like usual, just Saotome-san have been giving a lot of works to the Quartet Night so I have to sleep late too.

"E.. Etto.."

"Tell me the truth" he said to me again.

I sigh and said, "I work late until midnight."

He was kind of surprise by what I said. He just keep his mouth lock and didn't said a thing. He just keep feeding me again until the porridge is finish. He then stand up and walk. Is he angry at me?

"A, are you angry at me?" I ask him. He turn around and walk towards me back.

"Yes, I am. You over work yourself, you shouldn't do this" he said while stroking my head gently. He's eyes leashes are so long, Ai really is a beautiful person, he's cute too but if you look at him even more he should be call beautiful. "What are you thinking about? Suddenly fell silent like that." He suddenly ask me.

"Aaa! N, no nothing" I answer him. He put the porridge on the desk near my bed and suddenly he leaned closer to me. "He? A, Ai?"

He look at me seriously and leaned even closer. Is he going to kiss me?! W, wait.. I'm not..

***bump***

"Eh?" He bumped his forehead to my forehead. "You still have a fever. Go and lay down first, I'll wash the dishes for you. You should take the medicen 30 minutes after you ate, alright?"

... My face has gone really red. Now I'm embarrass! I taught he'll kiss me! I suddenly pout at him. "Yeah I will."

"What's this, are you a little disappointed?" He said with a teasing tone. That's it he's definitely teasing me just now!

"Aaaa! Just go! I'll take a rest first!" I said and cover my body with my blanket. I curl up under the blanket. "You look like a baby" Ai chukled and it seems he already left the room. I read his taught a little and he thinks I'm cute. My face is getting more red, Ai will definitely think my fever is raising. I sigh and close my eyes, sleeping a bit is fine.

* * *

**Ai's POV**

I walk in to the girl room, I open the door slowly "Shiho, it's time for you medi- is she still sleeping?" I approaches her bed and sit in the corner next to her body, awhile ago she was sleeping with the blanket cover all over her body. But now her head is already outside the blanket.

I touch her forehead gently so she won't wake up. I look down at the girl that's sleeping, "she really is cute when she's sleeping."

I pull my phone out from my pants and open it, "taking her picture won't hurt right?" I muttered alone and silent my phone first. I take 2 photos of her. I use the hide option to hide the two photos. I look at the medicine on her desk. She hasn't touch her drink either.

"I'll be feeling really guilty if I wake her up just like that, but her fever hasn't go down at all" I murmurred alone and look at her again. "..." I take the medicine on the desk and put it in her mouth.

I drink the water but didn't swallow it. I leaned closer to her face and kiss her, well, I make her drink the medicine without waking her up. After she swallow I look at her again, "she's not awake."

I leaned closer to her again and kiss her lips one more time. "! What am I even doing, I don't even know if she likes me. I don't even know what love is" I bump my fist to the bed.

"Eeen? Ai?" The girl wake up from her sleep. Her eyes are looking at me gently. "Is it time for me to take my medicine?" She ask me.

I look at her. I shouldn't be thinking about that I kissed her just now. She'll read my mind, "No. It's ok. You don't need to I already feed it to you" I explained to her.

"Ha? How?" She suddenly yelled with a surprise tone. My face suddenly shadded in red color and shook my head. "You don't need to know."

"Eeehh? But!"

"No but! Go and sleep again now!" I order her.

"No."

"Why?"

"I will if you stay next to me" she suddenly said that. This girl really is something. I sigh and rub the back of my head, "alright."

"Thanks" she smiled at me. I stroke her hair gently and she smile even more at me. That smile, I want to protect it, I don't want it to dissaphere.

"Ne, Ai.." She suddenly hold my hand.

"Hm?"

"You don't need to worry. I love you as who you are.." She said and slowly fall asleep. I look at her with a surprise look but she's already asleep. Love me as who I am? That's the first time I heard someone saying that to me, but..

I'm happy to heard that from your lips, Shiho..

* * *

**Uwaaaa! Give me your review and comment! I hope you like the chapter about Shiho X Ai :D**


	16. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry for the late update! School has start and I just work on 2 new stories~ Anyway enjoy the reading^^**

* * *

"Haaa..." I sigh deeply. Friday night at 7 p.m. I got invited into a party, but...

This is so boring...

I sigh again and sipped the drink in my hand. "Saotome-san, what the hell are you thinking.."

"Hm."

"Hm?" I looked at the figure that stand in front of me. "Ranmaru-kun?"

"Why are you here?" He asked me.

"I should be the one who ask you. I got invited to this party and it's kind of boring" I answered his question and asked him back too.

"Yeah. You're right. Wanna slip out?" He said to me as he took my hand and pull me. "Ahaha.. Fine" I said and then followed him out.

".. We slipped out.. Huff.. Are you sure it's fine?" I asked him with some pant along the words. "You really should go and do some sports. You've been panting for awhile.." Ranmaru said to me.

"Yeah... Huff.. You're right.. Huff.."

"Where are we heading now?" I asked him again.

"The night is young. Come on, let's go somewhere" he said with some grins. Now this is weird, Ranmaru grinned just now and it's so out of character. "Ranmaru-kun.."

"Hm? What?"

"Are you really Ranmaru-kun?"

"Haa?!" He yelled.

"You seems a bit out of character just now. Do you have a fever? You grinned at me awhile ago.. Are you sure you're fine?" I asked him as I put my hand on his forehead trying to check his temperature. He seems to be irritate and shook his head.

"I'm not! And does it wrong to grinned?!" He yelled at me with some shaded pinkish color cheeks. "Well, yes."

"You're so blunt!" He yelled again.

"Sorry, well where are we heading?"

"Hmm.. Want to go to my house?"

"To be exact it's a room."

"Please shut your mouth" he said again with an annoyed tone. We walked to his apartment. "Sorry to disturb."

I looked around, this is my first time coming to his room. Well, I did pick him up a few months ago but still, "hee.."

"What?"

"This really looks like you. How you decorate it and there are so many CDs!" I said in amazement. As expected from Ranmaru, he's a rocker after all, well his music is. "Thanks. I'll made you something just sit where ever you like" he said and left to the kitchen.

I sit on the carpet and then my eyes caught a small frame in the table. "Hm?"

"Sorry for the wait- ?! What the hell are you doing with that picture?!" Ranmaru yelled at me with a surprised tone. Of course he would be, I was looking at his picture when he was 6 years old. "_Uphh.. Ahaha.._ You look so cute Ranmaru-kun" I giggled bubbly at it. He's face was a bit red and then he snatch the photo. "A!"

"Don't mess around!" He yelled.

"It's cute! Let me see it again come on!" I try to reached it from his hand but then I was tripped by his foot. "Hi-!"

"_Aa!"_

We both fell down and of course I'm the one in the up. "It hurts.." I rubbed my back.

Ranmaru rubbed his head too. "That's my line you-!" He yelled at me but without our notice, our face is so close. **"C-close.."**

"..." He just keep quiet and then getting closer to me bit by bit.. "Ranmaru-kun.."

"Aa! Sorry.." He said and helped me up. I ruffled my messy hair because of the fall. "N, no it's fine."

We then back sit down on the floor and Ranmaru hand me a mug of hot chocolate. "Hot chocolate?"

"Yeah. You like it right?"

"I do. Thanks" I said and take a sip on the drink. The night is still long and if I do want to go home late Ranmaru-kun will walk me home, that's what he said to me on our way here. "Oh yeah, Ranmaru-kun the one on the picture is Camus-san right and the old man is.."

"My father."

"So it is. I'm sorry.." I apologize for my rudeness on asking him something like that. I looked at his face that has a bit of melancholic expression. "Anyway, why do you put that picture? Are you really don't care anymore that everyone will see you and Camus-san is a good good GOOD childhood friends?" I said with a bit teasing tone.

He looked at me with an irritate glared, then he put his hand on my head and crumbled my head. ".. How dare you said something foolish like that, Shiho.."

"Heh.." I strike my hand on his head and crumbled it too. "You dare to do this at me, how brave of you.."

After awhile we let go of the hands on our head and then I laugh. "Ahahhaa.. It's fun hanging out with you."

"Eh?" Ranmaru said with a surprised tone. "Hm? Did I said something wrong?" I looked at his face but then he looked away. Huh? Did I said something?

"... Ranmaru-kun, you're so stupid. I can hear your mind you know.." I sigh.

"_Geh?!_ Don't do that!" He yelled at me angrily with a red face. I can't help myself but laugh at it. We talked a lot on some stuffs. As expected Ranmaru does like some stuffs that I like too. I looked at the window. "Ah, it's raining.." I said as I saw the raindrop that fall down.

"Haa.. This is bad, you can't go back right now" Ranmaru shrugged and put the mug in the table. "Oh, you made me another hot choco."

"Yeah, it's going to be cold" he said and hand me again the mug that I used. I take another sip of it and then looked at Ranmaru that has been gazing on the frame. "Ranmaru-kun.."

"Hm? What?" He answered my call.

"You don't have to be so sad about your dad" I said to him.

"What are you saying I'm not-"

I cut his words, "don't lie to me. I'm your manager and I know everything that has something to do with you guys."

"Haa.. I can't never lie to you, huh? That's pathetic.." He sigh and then ruffles his hair. He didn't said a thing to me but instead he yawned. "You're picking a fight with me do you?" I said with a dark aura around me.

"I don't!" After he yelled he put his head on my lap and then stretch his arms. ".. What gotten into you?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I'm just tired.." He said with a sad tone or lazy or don't feel like answering my question. "Oh, you're awake" Ranmaru said as he reached his hand to the kitchen door. "Hm? Awake?" I looked at it too.

"Waaa.. Cats!" I said with a cheerful tone and then get up without thinking Ranmaru is on my lap. "Ouch! Oii! What the hell is that for?!"

"Waaii.. You're so cute.." I said as I pats and stroke the cats fur. "Ranmaru-kun what's his name?" I asked him.

"Did you forget about you make my head hid the floor some minutes ago?" He said and then paused for a second. "Name ne.."

"Eh? You don't give him name at all?"

"Yeah. Since I'm not good with naming" he said as he put his hand on the cat tummy's. "_Nyaaa_" the cat is purring and he keep meowing too. "He's cute, how about... Lucifer?"

"Lucifer?! Are you crazy? He's a cat not a demon" Ranmaru complained at me. "Then try giving him some good name!" I yelled back at him.

"Then... Ranji.." He said out of blue. "Hee.. Nice naming!" I said and then carry the cat. "Ranji.. Ranji.. _Nyaa.._" I said trying to immitate the cat.

"..."

"He's so cute" I smiled at it and then Ranmaru put his hand on my head and stroke it softly. "Just like someone.."

"?! So out of character!" I shouted with a red face. "Is that wrong?!" He yelled back at me. We were arguing for awhile but then we stopped and laughed at what we just did.

"It's been awhile since I laugh this much" I said, "I'm glad I met you guys" I smiled at Ranmaru that has a pinkish color now on his cheeks.

".. Hah.. Of course you do!" He flicked my forehead. I rubbed it because it does hurt a bit. I pouted at him but he smiled and then warped his hand on my back, he hugged me.. ".. Ranmaru-kun? are you sure you're ok? should I call a doctor?"

"How irritating can you be, Shiho?" He asked me back. I laugh about the words he just said.

"me too.. I'm glad to be able to meet you too.." He whispered to me. Does he think I can't heard it? But it's warming my heart to hear those words. It's like everyone feeling is there in those words. "Thank you.."

"?"

**"I'll bear your pain just like you always bear mine, no everyone pains"** Ranmaru is thinking that. I give a small smile and then hugged him back a bit.

"Ranmaru-kun.. Please let me the one who thank you guys.."

* * *

**Fuaaahh! It's so hard to think of idea for Ranmaru! Finally come up with something after reading the meaning of his song lyrics, even tough it's a bit weird and it's a mess.. But please give me your review :9**


	17. Chapter 15

I walk into a restaurant. The name of the restaurant is, Kotobuki Bento...

"Excuse me!" I yelled a bit because when I knocked the door nobody responded. "Haii?" A lady come out.

"Onee-chan, I come to help today" I smiled.

"Ararararaaaa, you really came by, thank you! We really need help. Today is really busy and Reiji is working too right now. I'm so sorry to ask you like this" the lady said. She let me in and we walk to the living room. "Okaa-san, Shiho-chan is here."

"I'm here Obaa-chan" I greeted the lady.

An older woman look at me "Hm? Oh, Shi-chan, thank you so much for coming and I'm really sorry too, dear" she said.

I shook my head and smile. "It's alright. I'm glad I can help."

"Alright, Shiho-chan your apron is in the kitchen, if you're done just go outside alright?" Onee-chan go out to the restaurant side.

"Then I'll go and get ready, please excuse me" I bowed. Today I'll be helping Reiji's restaurant, it's really busy today and Reiji has some works today so I'll be his replacement for today. That was Reiji's mother and older sister. They both are so nice to me. I always feel like they're my family if I hang around here. But yet, it's creepy to think that if I'm a part of this family, then Reiji is my brother. I walk outside to the counter to help Reiji's sister. "Welcome to Kotobuki bento. What will you order today?" I ask the customer.

And the day continue...

8 p.m. Finally the restaurant is closed! I go to the living room and sitted on the floor near the table. ".. Aaa.. So tired.." I sigh in relieved that today work end well.

"Shi-chan, thank you for today, ne?" Reiji's mother said. She puts a bowl of fruits in the table. "No, it's fine" I smiled.

"It's already this late. What about staying here for the night" his mother said to me. I blink my eyes. Maybe I should refuse this one. Last time Haruka was caught by a media, good thing the news was over. Still, I think I'll pass this one. "I think I'll just go home. It's fine" I answered.

"But it's already this late it must be dangerous. What about you waited until Rei-chan home. He can give you a ride back to the dormitory" his mother said again. Reiji's mother is a nice lady, she always think of me like her own daughter.

"Take my mother suggestion Shiho-chan. It's better with Reiji or you can just stay here" nee-chan said too. I nodded. I think I'll just wait until Reiji gets home. Then I heard a car sound stopping. "Reiji-san is home."

Nee-chan look from the window and said, "He is? Oh yeah he is."

Then Reiji come in from the back door. "Rei-chan is home!" He shouted with a cheerful voice.

"A sou" I answer shortly with a cold glare at him. "Shi-Shi why so cold?" He ask me.

"Ai texted me and he said you were late again today" I glared at him. He smiled nervously and bowed at me. "I apologize! Please forgive me, Manager-san!" He shouted. I sigh and nodded. "Fine."

"Yeeyy! Shi-Shi is nice!" He hugged me. "Oi Reiji! Don't get to close to her. She's not even your girlfriend!" Nee-chan hitted Reiji's head and Reiji pouted at her. "I'm her onii-chan!"

"More like you're her little brother!" Nee-chan said again with some giggled too. Then Nee-chan went to the kitchen again. We move to the dining room and sitted on the chairs.

"Rei-chan, welcome home" his mother greeted him. "I'm home! Ehehe!" Reiji smiled. Reiji really is a good guy, even tough sometimes he can be stupid. "Rei-chan, can you take Shi-chan home? I can't calm down if she goes home alone."

"I would but.. One of my car tires deflated" he said nervously. I look at his mother that become very angry. "KOTOBUKI REIJI! Didn't I tell you to be careful in the road?!"

".. I, I did. It's just when I arrived home suddenly there was a nail. I don't know where it came from and it was dark!" He whined like a child. Well I don't think it's Reiji's fault too. It was dark but his car light must be on, maybe he isn't careful enough.

"Ettoo.. I'm fine. I'll walk home. So don't worry, I did this several time" I said to calm Reiji's mother a bit. She looked at me with a concern eyes. ".. Shi-chan, it's not that obaa-chan don't trust you. But Obaa-chan is very worry, some of the neighbours said that there's a pervert guy that searching for a young lady to be his victim" she explained. I guess Reiji's mother isn't wrong too. It'll be bad if I met that kind of guy. If I meet that guy maybe I'll kill him in the spot. I guess staying here for the night is the only way.

".. And I'm afraid that Rei-chan can't fight the guy if you go home walking with Rei-chan" she continued.

"! Kaa-chan! That's very mean!" Reiji shouted. He then sitted down. "I'm sorry Shi-Shi."

"It's alright."

"Shiho-chan, let's eat first" Nee-chan came out from the kitchen with plates in her hands. "A, sumimasen. I'm sorry, I'm disturbing."

"No! No. It's alright. It'll be nice too to have you stay here for the night" she smiled. We eat together, Kotobuki special karage! I always love this since I was little! "Thank you very much. Ittadakimasu!" I said and munch the karage. As I taught Reiji's karage bentou is the best!

"Oh yeah. Shiho-chan, where do you want to sleep tonight?" Nee-chan asked. I look at nee-chan and I think for a moment. "Ara. Obaa-chan didn't think that far either. Uumm.. Since Nee-chan's room is full I guess Rei-chan room is fine" she said with a smiled. I suddenly choked. "Shi-Shi?!" I drink the water and give a nervous smile. "Um..."

"Ah! That's a great idea! As expected from Okaa-san!" Nee-chan said with a cheerful smile. "Nee-chan too?!" Reiji and I shouted at the same time.

"It's fine! If Reiji did something to you just yell! I'll kick him!" Nee-chan smiled at me. I shut my mouth, I won't said a word, sometimes Nee-chan can be very scarry too. "Rei-chan is fine with it right?"

"Well, if Shi-Shi doesn't have any place to sleep other than my room. I guess that's fine, but what about Shi-Shi?" He look at me while munching his food. I swallowed the food in my mouth, ".. Uumm.. Guess there's no other choice" I said. Both Obaa-chan and Nee-chan smiled happily. I continued eating the food and after that I take a bath. Nee-chan lend me her pajamas, it's a little big but I guess it's alright.

I sitted down on the sofa and look at my phone. I need to text someone so they aren't worry about me like last time. 2 minutes later my phone buzzes again.

* * *

**Received: 22.37**

**Alright then! Just today alright? You have to go home tomorrow! Oh Nanami said she made a new song for you too. She hoped that you'll like it.**

**Syo and Tokiya is sick right now. They ate Natsuki's cookies but they're better now. Masa was taking care of them, Masa looks like their wife, ne? XD**

**Oh, Ren said have you see the moon tonight? It's beautiful just like you. Ren just kidding! don't kill him ok?**

**Sorry for the long reply! Have fun! Tell your aunt we said hi! **

**-Ittoki Otoya-**

* * *

It's super long. But it's what make Otoya look really cute. I giggled and reply the text message. I lied about staying in my aunt just now. Obaa-chan and Nee-chan must be assleep now. Suddenly I heard Reiji's mind. "Come out."

"Aaa.. You read my mind again, that's cheating!" He pouted like a little boy. I sigh heavily. "I'm sorry to disturb you. I even make you shared your room with me. Sorry about that" I said. Reiji sited next to me and pats my head. "It's alright!"

He just smiled innocently. I blushed a bit as I see that smile. I look away, Reiji try to look at my face but I push him away. "Stop!"

"Eeeehh let me see your face!" He whined. I feel like I want to hit him right now! "Let's go to sleep. It's getting late and I hope we can go together to the agency tomorrow" I said to him and walk to his room. He followed me from behind and then he closed the door as we enter his room. "..."

"Shi-Shi.." He whispered. "What?"

"Aren't you nervous? It's just the two of-" I step on his foot. "! That hurts! That hurts!"

"No teasing like that. I'll kill you if you do that" I said slowly with a cold tone. He sigh and rubbed his foot. I sitted on his bed and look at Reiji's room. It's actually a nice room. "... Your room is pretty nice" I commented.

"Really? Thanks. Well, I love this room too!" He smiled. I blushed again just now. I pull the blanket and hide my face. "I'm going to sleep first!"

"Eeehhh? Now?!" He whined again. "Yes! And you need to go to sleep now too! Or you'll be late again!"

"Uunn! Fine I'll go to sleep too!" He pulled the blanket too and he laid down next to me. Why am I feeling so nervous. Reiji is an adult, well pyschly but.. Still.. Aaaa! I screamed in my heart and move around. I can't calm down!

"Shi-Shi?" Reiji pull the blanket that covers my head. "Hm?"

"Are you alright?" He ask me. I nodded simply. I don't want him to know how I feel right now. He look at me with a worry eyes, "I'm fine, Reiji." Then he smiled. He suddenly move a bit closer. "Can I sleep a bit closer to you?" He asked. I blushed a bit. "Do what you want just don't do something stupid" I said. He smiled and hold my hand. "Shi-Shi.."

"Hm?"

"I'm holding back.." He said. I suddenly move a bit from him. "Eehh! Don't move! Just teasing!"

"Don't do that.." I shrugged. "But it's the truth" he whispered slowly. He place his hand on my head and pull it closer to his face. I was afraid that he'll kiss me but then he softly stroke my head. ".. It's fine, I'm sorry" he said.

I suddenly sited down "... I'll tell them if you do anything stupid you know" I said with a poker face.

"_Are?_ Shi-Shi is so evil too. Don't do that_ pleaseee~_" Reiji said with a childish tone. He's such a nice guy. I wonder if he has a personality like Ryuuya.

"Hm? What's wrong? Is there something on my face? Or have you fallen for me?" he tilted his head. I smack him in the head. "Don't mess around."

"Aaa.. I'm going to sleep!" I said. There's only a bolster between us. I look at Reiji with my sleepy eyes. "Sorry to bother."

He yawned, "don't be" he stroke my head slowly. I yawned too, "good night Reiji.."

Reiji smiled at me, "Good night Shiho" he said. I close my eyes and I still feel Reiji's stroking my hair, Reiji is a nice guy. Aine-kun, you really have a nice friend..

The next morning I feel like something is hugging me so tight. "I can't breath" I mumbled. I open my eyes a bit and see Reiji is hugging me. My head is leaning on his chest. "... I thought I told him not to do anything stupid.."

".. Reiji.. Wake up" I place my hand on his cheek trying to wake him up. He struggled a bit and end up he hugged me tighter. "... Shi-Shii.." He mumbled. I don't want to wake him up but he has some work today. "Reiji.."

"5 more minutes kaa-chan.." He hugged me even tighter! Does he think that I'm a hugging pillow?! "Reiji! Oi!" I try to struggle from him. ".. Uunn.." He opened his eyes a bit.

"Shi-Shi.. _Mornin'_" he said and back to sleep again. "Don't Shi-Shi mornin' me! Get up!" I shouted. Then he wake up, he rubbed his eyes. ".. Huaaaahhh.. Good morning!" He said again, I guess he's half awake now.

"Come on the clock is ticking!" I yelled.

"... _Moo._. It's still to early!" He whined. I sigh and try to get up but then he gripped my hand and pulled me. "_Kya-!_" A soft lips is pressed to my cheek. ".. Ha.."

"Good morning kiss! And now my power is back! Today I can do my best on my works!" He grinned sheepishly at me. "_KOTOBUKI REIJI!_" I smacked him in the head.

I guess Reiji is a kind guy and a good brother, well, sometimes..

* * *

**Review and comment please^^**


	18. Chapter 16

"_Camus-saaaann!_" I shouted his name after I knocked his house. I can't believe there's no answer. "Oi! You lazy Earl!" I shouted again. Today I'm off, I'm Quartet Night manager again for a day. I went to Camus house because he came late and it made me have to pick him up at his house.

Then the door is open. "So noisy. What do you want early in the morning you lowly peasant!" He yelled at me. I pull his collar. "Oi, you lazy Earl. I'm here to pick you up because you're late for a photoshoot. What the hell happen?!" I shouted back at him.

"Hm. None of your bussiness. I apologize for my late attendence on the photoshoot. Then shall we go now?" He said and close the door. Alexander, his dog barked at me. It's weird. Alexander never behave like this before. After the photoshoot, Camus went home early. I guess that's not weird but no cup of too-much-sugar coffee? What's wrong with him?

"Today, Myu-chan is kind of weird right?" Reiji said as he sited down next to Ranmaru in the sofa.

"Un, he never leave before having too-much-sugar drinks of him" Ai said too. Ranmaru that is reading a magazine just keep quiet. "Ranmaru-kun?"

"Ranmaru?"

"Ran-Ran?"

"What?!" He yelled at us. "You must know something..." I sigh and tidy up Ranmaru's _Karage_ box from Reiji.

"... He's sick."

"Haii?" We all look at Ranmaru. "Sick."

"Ah, you mean he's crazy" Ai said with a straight face.

"No! I mean sick sick. He's sick. I'm sure he caught a cold" he said again.

"How ironic it is if he do caught a cold. He live in a place where it's very cold yet he caught a cold? Ironic" I said again.

"Ah, that's not impossible. He did caught a fever and a cold too before you're our manager" Ai explained. I looked at him with a confuse face. "Hmm.. Maybe I should check on him. Well, I'm off. Oh, Ai here" I hand him a small but long box.

"What is it?"

"Cupcakes. I made it for you guys. There's one for Camus-san but he left earlier so I didn't have the time to give him that. Well, just eat up. Hope you guys like it. See you! Thank you for the hard work!" I shouted and left the room and go to Camus's house again.

10 minutes of running, I arrived at his house. "Camus-san?!" I yelled again with a loud knocked too.

"Open up!" I shouted again. Still no answer. Fine, he wants it that way. I readied my foot and kick the door. "! Tsukihara?!"

"You should've answer me and open the door. This is what happen if you ignore me" I answered and close the door again, even tough it's broken a bit. "I'll fix it later."

"What do you need?"

"What do you need?" I ask him back the same question. He sigh and pats Alexander head. "Hm. Kurosaki told you about it right?" He said to me.

"Yes. Now, what do you need? I'm as a manager can't let you be sick like this. Just lay down. I'll stay here for the day" I said and pull him up from his couch. "Ah, you'll be my maid then for the day?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever! This is my job as a manager so I don't care what you said. Now go up. I'll make you some cake" I said. Camus walk upstairs and then I went to the kitchen. "Hm.." I looked at the ingridients in the shelf. "Oh" I feel something snuggling in my foot. "Alexander? Ehehe.. Thanks to you I know that Camus-san is sick" I pats his head slowly. "Hey what do you think is better? Blackforest or Strawberry Shortcake?" I asked Alexander. He barked. I take his bark as a blackforest.

I stand up and pull out my phone. "Let's do this while listening to Poison Kiss."

I put some sugar, eggs and flour in the bowl and then mix it. "... Ah lesson of the night.. Slowly slowly.." I sang the lyrics of the song. I love this song a lot! "Oi Tsukihara!"

"_Hii!_" I shouted with a surprise tone and it make the bowl that I was holding got throw away and fall all over me. "_Aaahh!_ Why did you shouted my name like that?!" I yelled at Camus.

"You didn't answer me! You keep singing and singing!" He answered me with a yell too. ".. Haa.. Fine my fault. Sorry about that" I apologize at him and then try to lick my hand. ".. Hm.."

"What?"

"Then let me enjoy it.." He said and leaned closer at me. "Eh?" He pushed me down on the floor and then licked my cheek that has the mixed ingredients of the cake. "! Ca, Camus?!"

".. I'm enjoying my cake. Stop it struggling" he said and licked the one in my neck. "... Nnhh.. Stop it!"

"Silent. A cake shouldn't talk much.." He bite my neck. ".. So sweet.." He said to me. My face blushed a bit and then kicked him in the stomach. "_Guh-!_"

"If you want to eat some cake I'll bake you one but not me!"

".. Kh.." He stand up while holding his stomach. "I'm sorry for the kick. Alexander go and escort him up. Eat up your medicine first too!" I said to Alexander and he pulled Camus.

After Camus left I touched my neck. "Haa.. I need to take a bath too.." I sigh and shrugged. I tidy things up and then walk upstairs. "Camus-san?"

"Oh, what is it? The cake is done?"

"No. I want to take a bath first."

"Do you bring any clothes with you?"

"Nope. Lend me yours. No maid outfit please or I ripped it up" I smiled evilly and then went to the bathroom. There's already extra towel in this bathroom. I locked the door and then washed my body and head. "Tsukihara" a knocked on the door.

"What?"

"I left your clothes in my bed. I'll go downstairs alright" he said and then his voice is gone too. Camus isn't thinking anything weird either so alright then, I think it's done. I warp the towel around my body and then opened the door.

"Oh, he really isn't here" Camus still has a gentleman side. "_Fufun.._" I giggled a bit and then put on the clothes. After that I looked at the mirror.

"Where did he even get the right size for me. Hmm.. It's a cute clothes. But still it's a dress. I wonder if he did this on purpose.."

"Camus-san?" I went downstairs. Camus looked at me and he stares at me for some minutes. "Oi."

"Eh?! Y, yeah?"

"Why are you spacing out like that. You can go and sleep first if you want too. I'll bake your cake now" I said to him and go to the kitchen. After a while the small cake that I made is done. "Fuaa.. It looks so cute too.."

I walk out of the kitchen while holding the cake plate. "Camus-san.. _Tte,_ why are you asleep. Well, I did tell him to go to sleep."

I sited next to him and put the cake on the table. "_Huaaaahh.._ I'm sleepy too..." I rubbed my eyes and then put my head on his shoulder. Alexander come closer too and put his head on my lap. Then we all fell asleep.

* * *

I feel.. Something on my forehead..

"Oh. You wake up.." Camus first word as I opened my eyes. "Camus-san? What time?"

"It's only 7 p.m. Do you want to go home now?" He asked me. I rubbed my eyes and nodded. "Yeah.. I have too. Oh, have you eat the cake?"

"Yes. It's delicious..." Well that's was unusual, Camus just compliment me, a human.

When my impression for him just change he continued his word. "... for a peasant cake" he said to me. I know it, it's too good to be true that he commented something nice. I punched him in the stomach. "_Guh-!_"

".. Try to be nicer. I'm going home" I take my bag and before I left I patted Alexander head. "Please watch him for me" I smiled at Alexander and stand up. "See you."

"... Be careful on your way home, my lady.." Camus said after I close the door. His voice can always be heard by my ears of course..


End file.
